It's All In The Mind
by Somebody Once
Summary: The Hood manipulates Gordon. Gordon's behaviour begins to change for the worse & a terrible secret is revealed that could rip the Tracy family apart. Will the Tracys discover the Hood's evil plan before they lose Gordon & their family forever?
1. Intro

This is a story of excitement, action, sadness, a touch of humour and most of all the srongest bonds of all those of a man and his family.  
  
Yadayada, I don't own the Thunderbirds, but if I did I wouldn't be on here I'd be off making a t-birds movie.  
  
I love the Tracys! Ever since I was 6 about 11 years ago i've enjoyed the Thunderbirds, I have to admit I always love the under-dog and that's gotta be Gordon, all the times Jeff yells at the poor guy, but I am not one of those annoying people who will only write about him. I mean who's Gordon without the rest of the Tracys?  
  
Most of my stories are happy endings but i have to confess their's nothing I love more than a cliff-hanger so I apologise in advance if that's not your thing and advise you to avoid my stories.  
  
I also love to irritatingly leave everyone hanging with previews to the next chapters. I am not the first person to do this so feel free, fellow authors to do the same, they're great fun.  
  
I love getting reviews as it makes all the writing worthwhile, criticism is always welcome in my review box too, as this is the only way to improve my writing. I hope to become an author or publisher one day so I will need the criticism just as much as praise.  
  
Thankyou everyone for your comments on my other stories, I can't tell you how much i appreciate it, and I'd just like to say, the standard of writing on this page is brilliant, I haven't found a story I dislike yet, although the Mary-Sue's can drag a bit and I'm not too big on crossovers, but all you guys are brilliant authors and I hope to see more from all of you. Let's push the number of stories on here to 100, who's going to get the lucky 100?  
  
Anyway I'm going to shut up now, as most of you who have read my other stories know I like to go on and on and on and on and on. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story, there are some unbelievable twists along the way that threaten to ruin our Tracy family. I hope you enjoy the darker edge I have applied to this story.  
  
By the way incase you were wondering I am a girl!  
  
Keep up the great work Charl xxxxxx 


	2. An Unwelcome Meeting

'Alright!' 23 year old Gordon Tracy shrieked as he scanned the paper he was holding infront of him.  
  
'What's 'alright!' his older brother Virgil murmured lowering his music composition and glancing at Gordon.  
  
Gordon frowned at the bad impression of his voice and then grinned again as he looked at the letter.  
  
'It's a letter from my WASP commander, Geoff Brown. Boy was he a brilliant guy.' Gordon's eyes sparkled with admiration as he spoke, 'he was the best underwater commander I've ever seen and served under.'  
  
Virgil grinned at the excitement and enthusiasm in his little brother's voice.  
  
Gordon rambled on , 'Man, I remember this one time, it must have been like three years ago when me and Chris and you know that guy Tim Lawrence..'  
  
Virgil frowned, and shook his head, he had no idea who Tim Lawrence was, but Gordon ignored him and continued to prattle on.  
  
'we'd met these really great girls in the port when the sub docked and we were supposed to be back on the sub by 5 am, anyway you know how it is, we'd all had a bit too much to drink and we ended up back at their place. Oh boy were we in for it in the morning. Chris woke up and he's like 'Gordo, it's 7.30!' and I'm like 'what 7.30?' and he's like 'yeah 7.30' and then Tim wakes up and he's like '7.3O?' and the girls were all like, 'what's wrong with that'...  
  
'GORDON!' Virgil interrupted, shooting his brother a pointed glance 'ya think you could cut to the chase here?'  
  
Gordon seemed to realise he was rambling, 'Oh sorry' he said, 'anyway we raced back to the sub, Chris had no shoes on and when we got there, there was Commander Brown. Leaning against the sub hatch, frowning'.  
  
Virgil was interested now and smiled, 'so what did you do?' he asked.  
  
'I started rambling on, you know how I get sometimes..'  
  
Virgil laughed and answered, 'you, rambling?' sarcastically.  
  
'I said something about getting a taxi back and it breaking down or something, and Commander Brown just gives us this look and he goes , 'Tracy..' Gordon lowered his voice to a perfect growl, 'if you're gonna have the audacity to lie you might as well remove the lipstick from your face first!' I swear Virg, I was about ready to die, but he just started laughing. He was great!'  
  
Virgil laughed as he pictured Gordon being found out. 'So why the letter?' he questioned, curious.  
  
Gordon seemed to realise why he'd started telling the story in the first place. 'Well' he replied, 'after my accident, he came to see me in the hospital, said I was one of the finest aquanauts he'd ever trained and that I'd always have a place on one of his subs.'  
  
Virgil smiled at the modest way his brother told it, everyone knew how talented Gordon was in the sea, but he hated to show off, preferring to remain unassuming in his talents.  
  
'He just sent me a letter asking if I wanted to go on a mission with WASP'.  
  
That brought a frown to Virgil's face, 'Uh. Gordo' he began, 'do you think that's a good idea, Dad told you he didn't want you back in WASP after your accident..'  
  
'Relax Virg!' Gordon interrupted ' I told him when I was in hospital that I wasn't gonna be doing it again, that I had other commitments' he murmered thinking of International Rescue, 'but he's in town for a few months and wants to meet up with me, to catch up.'  
  
Virgil visibly relaxed, it wasn't just his father who didn't want Gordon back in WASP it was the whole family, it had always been so dangerous, none of the Tracy family had stopped worrying about him the whole three years Gordon had been in WASP.  
  
'Oh right!' he said 'that's great Gordo! Where are you meeting him, you know you can't bring him here.'  
  
'Of course I know that Virg, do you think I'm an idiot or something?' at Virgil's cocked eyebrow he said, 'no scratch that, don't answer that. I'm meeting him in Miami. If one of my brilliant older brothers wouldn't mind flying me over..' He said sweetly, batting his eyelashes.  
  
'I don't think John could get TB5 down from space' Virgil replied with a teasing glint in his eye, he knew fine well that either Scott or himself would take Gordon. Unfortunately all three eldest Tracy siblings were under the thumb of the younger two having practically raised them.  
  
'Ha Ha!' Gordon replied with a frown, 'thanks Virg.' He too, knew that Virgil or Scott would take him, if he wanted them to.  
  
'Don't thank me yet' his brother replied, 'you've gotta get permission from Dad to let you use the crafts for personal use first.'  
  
Gordon grinned wickedly, 'oh I'll just page John and tell him to pretend theirs an emergency in Miami, then we can fly out there and and then we'll say it was a hoax and we might as well not waste the jouney and you can drop me off.'  
  
Virgil sincerely hoped his brother was joking. 'Sure Gordo' he murmered sarcastically, beginning to attempt the composition again, 'that's what we'll do!'  
Two days later Alan Tracy hurled a cushion across the lounge of the Tracy's Villa on Tracy Island.  
  
'WILL YOU SHUT IT?' He yelled.  
  
Gordon pulled the cushion from his head and frowned, 'what?'  
  
Alan threw up his hands in annoyance, 'you have not shut up about this Commander Brown for two days Gordo!'  
  
'But he's a really amazing guy!' Gordon replied  
  
'Well great!' Alan retorted, 'why don't you two get a room.'  
  
'Oh shut up' his brother announced annoyed, 'you're just jealous that all your teachers thought you were a loser headed for the state penitentiary.'  
  
Alan tried to look cross but he couldn't. He and Gordon got along very well. They were both practical jokers and as they were brought up mostly in a houseful of men (they were both too young to remember their mother) ,they were always full of energy and boisterousness.  
  
'So when are you gonna meet the mysterious Commander Brown?'  
  
Gordon shushed him, 'Al, could you shut up please, Dad doesn't know remember. Besides he's not at all mysterious.'  
  
'Well none of us have met him.'  
  
'That's because I know that meeting my family would stop him respecting me for a start. You're all a bunch of idiots!'  
  
'Oh is that so?' Alan asked rising to his feet in mock anger.  
  
'Yep' Gordon replied.  
  
Alan rushed at his brother and the two giggled as they wrestled like 5 year olds on the lounge floor.  
  
A loud beeping had their heads snapping to attention. As the middle Tracy brother's eyes illuminated in his painting.  
  
Jeff rushed into the room, followed closely by Scott and Virgil, 'Go ahead John.' He said, flipping the video switch. John's face appeared on the screen.  
  
'Um. father' he began, avoiding eye-contact.  
  
'Spit it out John.' Jeff said impatiently.  
  
'There seems to be some sort of problem in..'  
  
Jeff was perplexed, as his usually efficient middle son had trouble getting his words out, 'In....?' he prompted.  
  
'Um.. Miami' John replied after a pause.  
  
Gordon struggled to keep the grin off his face as his father began barking questions at John. John had always hated lying and for a moment Gordon felt bad for co-ercing him into his little plan, but only for a moment, then he got back to enjoying watching his usually calm,collected brother squirm.  
  
Virgil spun to look at Gordon incredulously as John told his father the location. As if he'd actually gone through with his little plan. How the hell had he got John to go along with it? Virgil thought to himself.  
  
'Looks like you'll need Gordon to go with Scott as back-up.' John was saying still avoiding looking at his father.  
  
Alan was nodding at Gordon in grudging admiration. It was always fun to see someone get one over on their father.  
  
'I think we should all go.' He piped up, determined not to let Gordon have all the fun. He could do a little shopping or head to Miami beach.  
  
Virgil nodded, he wasn't going to miss out either, 'Yeah I think Alan's right.'  
  
Scott was the only one looking perplexed, 'but surely we don't need all four of us' he said addressing his brothers.  
  
'Tut Tut Scott' Alan mocked, 'It's not like you not to be safe. Have you never heard the phrase 'safety in numbers'.  
  
Scott mumbled something about living with ingrates, but thankfully shut up. He had 30 years of experience of living with his brothers. He knew when they were up to something and he assumed that he was out of the loop.  
  
Gordon frowned, he didn't want all his brothers trying to cash in on his plan. There was a greater chance of being found out then, but he was wise enough to know that if he started disputing this, his father would guess something was going on.  
  
'Alright Boys.' Jeff said firmly, 'Off you go. Thunderbirds are go!'  
'YOU DID WHAT?' Scott yelled as all four Tracy brothers sat in Thunderbird One.  
  
Gordon winced, 'see I knew you wouldn't understand' .  
  
'UNDERSTAND?' Scott fumed, 'WE CAN'T JUST DO ANNONYMOUS CALLS FOR PERSONAL REASONS!'  
  
'Oh come on Scott' Alan piped up, 'we've all done it.'  
  
'WHAT?' Scott's voice rose in pitch.  
  
'Come on' Alan continued, 'Did you really think their were four hoax fires at the Parola Sans last year?'  
  
Scott stared mouth hanging open in disbelief, 'YES!' he answered.  
  
'Oops' Alan mumbled and wisely shut up.  
  
Virgil bit his lip, he thought it was all quite funny, he was already thinking up a hoax call for the Sydney Opera House. They all knew that Scott had a quick temper which flared up but immediately disappeared. He also had very little patience when it came to irresponsibility. Being the eldest he had no time for it. Scott was the most responsible person any of them had ever met. But he was also fiercely protective and equally loyal to his four younger brothers and he'd always go to bat for them. Virgil knew and he had no doubt that Alan and Gordon knew that Scott would not tell their father about this escapade.  
  
Scott seemed to calm down, 'Oh Gordo' he murmered, 'you do try me.'  
  
Gordon looked chastised, 'I know but I won't make you do this again.' He said contritely, 'I just wanted to see him. He was a really big support to me in WASP you know and especially after the crash.'  
  
Scott nodded , he was interested to meet the man his little brother thought so highly of. 'Can I come with you?' he asked.  
  
'Oh Scott' Alan spoke up from the back seat, 'don't cramp his style, he does not need his WASP commander to see him being walked to the meeting by his big brother.'  
  
Scott looked hurt, 'It wouldn't be like that.'  
  
'Oh yeah?' Alan asked, 'That's what you told me when you 'walked' me to university'.  
  
Virgil and Gordon giggled.  
  
Alan turned red remembering, ' it took me ages to improve my reputation, after you hugged me infront of my classmates.'  
  
'Yeah and in front of the new recruits when you took me to join up for WASP.' Gordon chimed in.  
  
'And when you took me to my orchestra concert' Virgil contributed.  
  
Scott sighed in exasperation, 'Is it wrong to show a little affection?' he spoke, annoyed. 'Fine I'll come to the beach for a couple of hours with you guys' he said to Virgil and Alan, 'but I want you back at the beach 2 hours after we land ok?' he said to Gordon.  
  
'Yes Sir!' Gordon answered doing a great impression of a soldier and saluting his brother.  
  
Scott growled, 'I'll give you yes sir.' he grumbld trailing off as a beeping noise echoed around the cockpit.  
  
'Go ahead John' he spoke to his brother.  
  
'Ok' John's voice echoed, 'the co-ordinates are, go to hell and I'm never doing that again'.  
  
Gordon giggled, 'sorry John , I promise that's the last time'.  
  
'Alan?' John demanded.  
  
Alan remained silent.  
  
'Alan?'  
  
'Oh alright!' he grumbled, 'I won't do it again either.'  
  
'Hey!' Virgil shouted, 'I didn't get to do it once. I want to go to the opera house.'  
  
'No!' John announced, 'I couldn't even look Dad in the eye, I've become a liar, no better than a thief. Why do I do this for you, why can't I just say 'no Gordo, I'm not pretending there's a barbecue fire out of control in Miami.'  
  
Virgil, Gordon, Alan and Scott burst out laughing.  
  
'Is that what you told him?' Scott asked  
  
'It was all I could think of.' John replied, his tone decidedly unimpressed. 'That's the last time guys I mean it.' He cut himself off.  
  
Alan and Gordon grinned at each other, 'man John is just too well-behaved' Alan said.  
  
'It wouldn't hurt for the rest of you to take a leaf out of his book' Scott scolded.  
  
Alan and Gordon rolled their eyes at each other.  
  
Virgil sulked. He really wanted to go to the Opera House.  
'Alright Gordo, two hours.' Scott re-iterated as they stood on Miami Beach. Scott had parked Thunderbird One at the airport, they were fully co- operative with IR and he knew that TB1 would be kept safe and secure.  
  
'Alright' Gordon replied, 'See you guys later.' With a wave, Scott watched his brother weave through the throngs of holiday-makers, wondering again if he should have gone with him. 'Leave him alone' he said to himself, 'he wants to see his friend'. Still he couldn't get rid of the nagging worrying bad feeling that kept coursing through him.  
  
'Come on!' Alan shouted, demanding Scott's attention, 'Last one in the sea's a rotton egg.'  
  
Scott took off after his brothers. Gordon was fine, everyone was fine. There was nothing to worry about.  
Gordon smiled to himself as he rushed to the entrance of 'The Fair Lady' bar, his father had been angry about the hoax, he had fumed at 'those flaming time-wasters out there' little knowing they were his own sons. He had agreed to let the boys have a few hours in Miami, the plan had worked.  
  
As he got to the pink building where he was supposed to meet Commander Brown, he was alarmed to see it closed. He tugged at the door and peered in the window, dust covered the tables and chairs, it looked as if it had been shut for some time. Gordon frowned, Commander Brown mustn't have known that the club had shut down. Walking around the perimeter of the building Gordon found himself in an empty alley. As he walked past a dustbin, a loud bang had him swinging towards the shadows at the end of the alley.  
  
Years of combat and hands on fighting in IR had Gordon bracing himself for attack. Positioning his hands in fists in front of him, he slowly walked towards the sound.  
  
'Hello?' he called squinting in the darkness.  
  
'Gordon?' a familiar voice asked.  
  
'Commander Brown?' Gordon asked lowering his hands.  
  
'Yes it's me.' The sound came from a shadow moving against the wall of the bar.  
  
'Are you going to come out of there then?' Gordon asked relaxed now, but confused as to what his mentor was doing.  
  
'Yes' came the reply, 'I'm sorry I stumbled in here looking for you and I seem to have got almost lost in here.'  
  
'Snap' Gordon replied with a grin.  
  
The shadow began to emerge and Gordon stepped forward his hand outstretched. 'Good to see you again sir!' he said.  
  
The Hood stopped manipulating his voice and stepped in front of one of his nemesis's.  
  
'Good to see you Gordon Tracy.' He said grabbing the boy's arm in a vice- like grip.  
Gordon realised too late that he'd been tricked. By the time it dawned on him, that this was the Hood, he was already looking into his eyes.  
  
Black and white swirls spun before his eyes as he felt himself become immobilised, unable to look away. 'Help me!' he silently willed his brothers. That was his last free, conscious thought.  
  
'You are mine now' The Hood growled menacingly, and everything faded to black.  
*********************************************************************  
  
WHAT WILL THE HOOD DO WITH GORDON, SOMETHING TELLS ME THEY WON'T GO FOR A DRINK.  
  
WILL THE OTHER TRACYS COTTON ON TO THE HOOD'S PLAN?  
  
WILL GORDON SURVIVE?  
Wahoo back with the previews. Hope you like this story. It's good to be back 


	3. Sensory Overload

Two and a half hours later, Scott paced worriedly at the entrance to the beach.  
  
'Where the hell is he?' he growled to his brothers. 'He was supposed to meet us here half an hour ago.'  
  
'There's no point getting mad at us.' Virgil replied arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the 'Welcome to Miami Beach' sign. 'We haven't done anything. Besides...' he continued lowering his sunglasses and peering at his older brother over them. 'you know Gordo, he probably just lost track of time. He was really looking forward to seeing this guy.'  
  
Scott did not look happy at Virgil's explanation. 'What do you think?' he asked turning to the youngest Tracy.  
  
Alan frowned thoughtfully, 'I don't know Scott.. It's not like Gordo to be this late, a couple of minutes maybe but half an hour...' he trailed off.  
  
Virgil sighed as Scott began pacing again, 'you know I happen to know that on a WASP mission once, our little brother was about two hours late for...'  
  
'We're not talking about WASP here Virgil!' Scott barked, 'we're talking about IR when has he ever been late since it started?'  
  
Virgil suddenly looked more worried.  
  
'Look maybe we should try his watch again?' Alan said with a worried glance at Scott.  
  
'Alright' Scott replied, 'I'll go around the back of the café so no-one can here me.'  
  
As Scott walked off, his forehead creased in worry, Alan turned to Virgil, 'I don't like this Virg'.  
  
'We don't even know what 'this' is yet Al! He's probably just got so caught up with his old friend that he's forgotten all about meeting us.'  
  
'He wouldn't do that.'  
  
'Oh come on Al. He's Gordon, the most laid-back guy either of us know.'  
  
'Not when it comes to International Rescue Virg, you and I both know that.'  
  
Virgil conceded, 'I guess you're right.'  
  
Scott hurried towards them, a grim look on his face. 'Nope...' he began , 'he's not answering his communicator'.  
  
'Hey Guys' Alan said quietly, 'I hate to be the one who has to say this but do you think we should call Dad?'  
  
Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair, 'I knew this was a bad idea, right from the..........' he trailed off and stared in surprise as Gordon made his way towards them.  
  
'Where in the hell have you been?' Scott yelled, his worry turning to anger.  
  
Gordon stared unfocusing at his brother, his head pounded like a sledgehammer and he struggled to remember what happened, 'I don't know,' he began, horrified to find that he was slurring his words, 'I can't remember.'  
  
Alan and Virgil peered at him, confused and a muscle began to throb in Scott's forehead.  
  
'Oh for Pete's sake.' Scott scolded, 'How many have you had?'  
  
'What?' Gordon answered confused.  
  
'How many, eight, nine pints?'  
  
'I can't remember' Gordon answered honestly. He had completely no memory of the past 2 hours, he felt like he'd awoken from a bad dream and he still hadn't woken up properly.  
  
Scott looked incensed, 'YOU SEE?' he yelled at Virgil and Alan, 'THIS IS WHY WE DON'T DO THIS KIND OF THING? NOW HE'S DRUNK AND WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO DAD HOW THAT HAPPENED!'  
  
Virgil winced as Scott continued his tirade, Alan stared confused at Gordon. It wasn't often he got drunk, not since his depression after the accident had Alan seen him this out of it.  
  
'I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS?' Scott was ranting like a lunatic, 'YOU KNOW IF I SAY LET'S MEET IN TWO HOURS, WE MEET IN TWO HOURS AND NOT A SECOND LATER!'  
  
The throbbing in Gordon's head grew louder and louder as his brother shouted, it became like a loud pulse in his head, making him feel like his head was about to explode. 'He's not your father!' a voice echoed in his head, 'he doesn't understand you, he can't control you!'  
  
'No he can't' Gordon answered to himself silently. He raised his head slowly feeling a buzz of power electrify his body.  
  
'Or what?' he asked forcefully,looking Scott in the eyes.  
  
Alan looked at his brother, Virgil's eyes widened. Scott turned a dark shade of red.  
  
'What?' he said through his teeth.  
  
'I SAID,?' Gordon shouted back, as a man and a woman lying on nearby towels watched in interest as he continued, 'OR WHAT? WHAT WILL YOU DO SCOTT IF WE DON'T COME BACK IN TWO HOURS?'  
  
Scott looked completely shocked, Gordon was often argumentative and definitely one for speaking his mind, but he very rarely raised his voice, especially to any of his family.  
  
Virgil attempted to calm him down, 'hey,' he murmered, 'let's not blow this out of proportion'.  
  
'THE ONLY THING LIABLE TO BLOW AROUND HERE...' Gordon shouted defiantly, 'IS SCOTT'S BLOOD PRESSURE!'  
  
Scott was struck dumb by his brother's change in attitude, visibly forcing himself to take a deep breath, he reminded himself that his younger brother was drunk and would regret this in the morning, ' alright.' he lowered his voice, 'I don't know what's got into you, probably hundreds of pints,but you had better sober up before we get home, or it won't be me you have to worry about!'  
  
'Oooh Dad?' Gordon said sarcastically, 'cos he's so scary!'  
  
Scott shook his head in disbelief, 'get him into thunderbird one.' He told a bewildered Virgil and Alan. He watched as they each took one of Gordon's arms and began steering him in the direction of the airport. He didn't have time for Gordon's behaviour right now, he had to get Thunderbird One back to base and explain to their father the loss of half an hour, hopefully his brother would have sobered up by then or Jeff would not be a happy man. Regardless of what Gordon had said, Scott knew that Jeff Tracy could be a very scary man when he wanted to be.  
'Come On Gordo, up we go'. Virgil said coaxingly as he tried unsuccessfully to haul his younger brother up the steps into Thunderbird One.  
  
'No let go of me. I won't let you take me!' Gordon shrieked kicking and screaming as Alan, Virgil and Scott stopped him from running off.  
  
Alan ducked as Gordon's fist swung narrowly past his ear, 'Boy is he gonna owe us big time for this when he sobers up!' he said as he twisted Gordon's arm behind his back.  
  
'I won't tell you what you want to know!' Gordon rambled manically, 'You'll have to kill me first.'  
  
'What the hell have you been drinking?' Scott shouted as they wrestled him onto the floor of Thunderbird One.  
  
'Look and you shall seek said the Lord, and then I shall have my vengeance.' Gordon spoke with a sudden clarity and then his eyes fluttered and he seemed to drift into unconsciousness.  
  
Alan, Virgil and Scott looked at each other, deeply confused. Alan looked seriously alarmed as he laid Gordon's head in his lap.  
  
'What in God's name..' He said quietly breaking the silence.  
  
Virgil shook his head slowly and brushed Gordon's hair from his forehead. ' Jesus, he's really hot, do you think he's alright?'  
  
Scott could not take his eyes from his brother's prone position on the floor. His face had turned a deathly white colour and he had fainted dead away.  
  
'I think he'll be alright.'he said gently, 'he's so off his face that he's passed out that's all.'  
  
'What was all that religious stuff about?' Alan wondered aloud.  
  
'I've no idea Al.' Virgil replied, 'but if I ever get ,my hands on that Commander...fancy getting him that drunk and then leaving him. Sounds like it's a really good job we came with him, on this 'little' trip!'  
  
'You got that right Virg.' Scott seconded, 'I dread to think where our little brother would have ended up like that, on his own!'  
  
Alan nodded  
  
'Alright, you two get him comfortable. I'm gonna get this baby off the ground.'  
  
Virgil and Alan hauled Gordon onto the sick bed in the corner of Thunderbird One. Virgil found the first aid kit and swabbed at his brother's head with a cold compress. Alan found the paracetamol , Gordon was going to be needing that when he woke up.  
Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, two hours into the journey home, Gordon woke up.  
  
The first thought that came into his head was that wherever he was it was too bright, the second was that he was lying down, the third was that he had no idea how he'd got there.  
  
'Ah sleeping beauty awakens' he heard a familiar voice say.  
  
'Let's hope he's in a better frame of mind this time hey Virg?' stated another, 'you have got the restraints handy haven't you?'  
  
Restraints? Gordon thought as he recognised his brothers' voices. What the hell did they need restraints for.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, and saw two pairs of eyes peering at him, warily.  
  
'UHHHHH!' he groaned ,unable to form a coherent sentence, with his head throbbing the way it was.  
  
'So, mister you're back in the living?' Virgil's voice asked softly and not without concern.  
  
'Oh my God, where the hell am I?' Gordon managed to utter.  
  
Alan laughed loudly causing Gordon to wince, 'where do you think you are you dumbass, you're in thunderbird One.'  
  
Gordon raised himself slowly to a sitting position, 'I don't understand' he said confused, 'I was in Miami.'  
  
'Oh Boy, you must have been really wrecked.' Virgil snorted in amusement.  
  
'What happened Gordo' Scott chimed in from the pilot seat, 'did you and the Commander have too much to drink?'  
  
Gordon cast a disbelieving look at his brothers, 'I don't even remember meeting him.' He said weakly.  
  
'What do you remember?' Scott asked, concerned that the alcohol had affected his brother this badly.  
  
'I remember going to the 'Fair lady' and it was closed, I went for a look to see if I could find a way in and then.....'  
  
'And then......' Virgil prompted.  
  
'Nothing' Gordon replied, 'I don't remember anything at all after that.'  
  
Feeling nauseous he hung his head between his legs as Alan handed him a glass of water and some paracetamol.  
  
'Geez Gordo' he announced rubbing his brother's back supportively, 'I can't remember ever seeing you that drunk.'  
  
'What was I doing?' Gordon mumbled  
  
'You were ranting and raving like a lunatic, it took all three of us to get you into Thunderbird One, and..' Virgil replied looking wounded, 'you hit me in the shoulder...' at a rolling of the eyes from Alan, he re-iterated, 'really hard!'  
  
'Why don't I remember this?' Gordon said aloud to himself.  
  
'That's what serious alcohol consumption does to you.' Scott replied, 'you scared us Gordo, don't do that again'.  
  
'Sorry' Gordon mumbled still unable to believe he had behaved like that, or get rid of the pounding in his head.  
  
'You owe us!' Virgil replied.  
  
Somehow Gordon knew his brothers wouldn't let him forget this.  
An hour later as Thunderbird One landed on Tracy Island,Gordon turned to Virgil, 'do I look sober?' he asked hopefully, struggling to escape the nauseous ness that kept washing over him.  
  
'Well yeah' Virgil replied grinning, 'you just look ill!'  
  
'Thanks' Gordon replied sarcastically.  
  
The four men stepped from the craft and made their way to the lounge. Jeff sat at his desk and he looked up as his sons entered.  
  
'Well Boys?' he asked 'why are you half an hour late?'  
  
Alan and Virgil looked at Scott, he was the eldest, it was up to him to come up with an excuse.  
  
But as Scott struggled to think of something, Gordon spoke up, 'It was my fault Dad.'  
  
Jeff turned to his second youngest in surprise, 'You're fault?'  
  
Scott thought their was a time and a place for telling the truth and this was not one of them. 'Yeah Dad, uh Gordo spent ages in this queue in this little gift-shop' he said, amazed at how easily the lie came to him.  
  
'Hmmphh' Jeff sounded unconvinced, 'a gift shop eh?'  
  
Gordon heard his father's voice but he had trouble understanding it, it sounded as if a tape had become unravelled, Jeff's voice became slower and louder, 'IIIIIIII WWOOOOOUUUUULLDN'T BEEEEE STTAAAAANNDING AROOOOOUND INNNN GIIIIIIFT SHOOOOOOOPS SOOOOOON!'  
  
Gordon tried to focus as two Jeff Tracys appeared in front of him, both blurry and shadowed.  
  
'I..' he stammered, 'why are....what's going on here Dad?' he murmered as the pounding in his head rose to a crescendo and he fell into the welcoming darkness.  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
OH DEAR! How will the Hood continue with his evil plan? Will Gordon remember what happened in Miami? Will the Tracys find out what is wrong with their brother? Is the world ready for two Jeff Tracys?  
  
Find out in Chapter three of 'It's All In The Mind'. 


	4. In the Line Of Fire

Scott,Virgil, Alan and Jeff looked at Gordon as he stared confused at his father.  
  
'I..' he stammered, 'why are....what's going on here Dad?'   
  
Jeff looked very perpelexed as to what his aubern-haired son was talking about. 'What do you mean, what's........' he began but he immediately broke off as Gordon's legs seemed to buckle and he began to topple to the floor.  
  
'GORDO!' shouted Scott, Alan and Virgil in unison.  
  
Scott, with the quick reflexes he needed to fly thunderbird one thrust his arms forward and managed to catch his little brother before he hit the ground. Alan and Virgil who were similarly blessed in the reflex department shot forward to grab their unconcsious brother.  
  
Jeff barked in the low growl that all his boys affectionately reffered to as 'that voice', the growl he only used when he was seriously worried, 'get him onto the couch quickly?'  
  
Scott, Virgil and Alan took the left arm, the right arm and the feet respectively and placed Gordon on the couch.  
  
Jeff hurried over and perched on the edge of the settee. He glanced worriedly at Gordon, placed a hand against his forhead and then frowned.  
  
He turned, eyes narrowed at his other sons, 'Alright, what's going on?' he asked them in a no nonsense tone, 'I want the truth now, what's the matter with your brother?'  
  
Scott stared back at his father his own eyes mirroring the worry he saw so clearly in his fathers'. 'We think maybe he had one to many beers or something' he said truthfully.  
  
Jeff's eyes widened and his jaw became as hard as granite, 'I should have known' he   
muttered, 'I thought I could trust you boys to be responsible, obviously I was wrong.'   
  
Scott, Virgil and Alan looked shame-faced.  
  
'and what do you mean you 'think' he had too many?'  
  
'Well we weren't exactly with him at the time.' Virgil volunteered.  
  
'Where were you then?'  
  
When all three remained silent, Jeff demanded angrily, ' Boys if you are keeping quiet out of misguided loyalty to your brother, I suggest you stop it right now. You are not helping Gordon by preventing me from establishing how he got to this point!' Jeff growled gesturing towards his prone son.  
  
'He went to meet a friend' Alan said quietly, 'when he came back he seemed drunk.'  
  
Jeff turned back to Gordon and gently shook him by the shoulders, 'Gordon?' he asked, 'son, can you hear me?'  
  
Gordon's eyes remained closed.  
  
Jeff noticed how unnaturally pale he was. 'Boys.......' he said roughly, 'alcohol wouldn't affect him this badly.'  
  
Scott turned in alarm to Virgil, Virgil's brown eyes conveyed his own fears, they were both wondering just what the hell had happened to their little brother in the 2 1/2 hours they'd been seperated.  
  
Alan was deeply concerned. He walked over to his father and sat next to his brother.  
  
'Gordy?' he urged softly, 'wake up, please?'  
  
Scott, Virgil and Jeff were all visibly moved as they watched and hoped that the   
connection the two youngest Tracys shared would come through for them.  
  
Gordon didn't wake up.  
  
'Scott I want you to put in a call to Dr Rosenby.' Jeff addressed his eldest,' tell him it's an emergency.'  
  
'Right Dad' Scott replied, but as he hurried over to the phone, John's portrait began flashing. Scott flipped the intercom button.  
  
'John.......' was all he said.  
  
'What's wrong?' John asked instantly. Whenever he called home they would always routinely answer, 'go ahead John' so John knew immeadiately that something was wrong.  
  
'It's Gordo' Virgil answered, 'he just collapsed.'  
  
'Oh my God!' John shouted, heart pounding in his chest, 'what, I mean, how..... is he alright?'  
  
'Don't panic John' Jeff responded, his voice contradicting what he was telling his son to   
do, 'we're calling Dr Rosenby over right away.'  
  
'I want to come home' John announced.  
  
'No.' Jeff said forcefully  
  
'Dad you can not expect me to just sit here.'  
  
'John we have everything under control, their's nothing you can do here.' Jeff attempted to reason with his middle child.  
  
'I can be there for my little brother.' John replied his tone equally annoyed.  
  
'Listen....' Jeff began, 'let us get the doctor out here and we'll see what he says, if it's not good, then we'll think about bringing you down, alright.'  
  
John sighed and Jeff thought for a moment that he wasn't going to agree, then, 'fine, but keep me posted ok?'  
  
'Of course' Jeff replied and cut off transmission with Thunderbird Five.  
  
Scott was just getting through to the doctors when Alan noticed Gordon stirring.  
  
'Gordy?' he said  
  
Gordon moved his head slowly.  
  
'Gordy?' Alan said a little louder, leaning further down until his face was close to his brothers.  
  
Virgil and Jeff hurried to peer down at Gordon as did Scott who still clung to the phone.  
  
Gordon opened his eyes and realised that for the second time today, he didn't know where he was, but then it hit him and he remembered collapsing.  
  
'Did anyone get the license number on that truck?' he joked weakly.  
  
A collective sigh of relief was emitted from the four other Tracys in the room and Scott hung up the phone.  
  
'No we did not.' Jeff grumbled as Alan grinned at his older brother, 'and you're in serious trouble young man.' Now his heart was returning to its regular beat Jeff wanted to know exactly what had gone on.  
  
Boom Boom, Boom Boom, Boom Boom. The pounding began again. Gordon had to physically swallow as his head throbbed, 'who does he think he is? Telling you what to do?' the voice said, 'you're not his little kid anymore, you're all grown up, tell him where to shove it.'  
  
Feeling the resemtment begin to build inside him, Gordon decided to leave,if he walked out now he wouldn't do anything he'd regret. Sitting up quickly, he swung his legs onto the floor and stood.  
  
Jeff was shocked as were his brothers, less than two minutes ago Gordon had looked half dead and now he was up and about like nothing had happened.  
  
'Are you alright son?' he asked.  
  
'Like you care.' Gordon muttered. Spinning on his heel and turning to walk towards   
the door.  
  
'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' Jeff asked increduously, shocked at his son's   
uncharacteristic response. 'Of course i care, now how do you feel?'  
  
'Fine' Gordon growled, 'why wouldn't I be fine?'  
  
'Uh-oh!' Virgil murmered , thinking that this was how his brother had acted earlier.  
  
'Not again.' Alan said.  
  
Scott just looked very worried indeed.  
  
'What do you mean again?' Jeff asked his youngest.  
  
'Yeah?' Gordon asked angrily, 'why don't you tell him what happened earlier in fact tell him all of it, geez........' he continued throwing his hands up in disgust, 'is it too much to ask for you guys to back me up?'   
  
Seeing the shocked faces of his brothers,he smiled sarcastically, shaking his head, 'it is isn't it? Fine tell him! God I don't believe this family! Kinda' makes a guy wish he never had to wake up, doesn't it?'  
  
With that he wrenched open the door leading out of the lounge and threw it shut with a bang, leaving Jeff, Scott, Alan and Virgil in complete and utter shock.  
The four remaining tracys stood in silence before Jeff slowly turned to his sons, 'alright.....' he began, 'what the hell is wrong with your brother?'  
Scott remained where minutes before his brother had stood and stared at the door,which had come off its hinges ' I don't know Dad.' he replied quietly, 'But it's sure not good.'  
WHO WILL BE NEXT ON GORDON'S YELLING LIST?  
WILL THE TRACYS FIND OUT THE HOODS' PLAN?  
CAN JEFF AFFORD TO REPAIR YET ANOTHER DOOR?  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT PART OF 'IT'S ALL IN THE MIND'! 


	5. Revelations

The door to Gordon's room was flung open roughly and the eldest Tracy brother's shadow filled the room.  
  
'What the hell do you think you're playing at Gordo?' Scott shouted angrily.  
  
Gordon sat casually on the bed and glanced at his brother with disdain.  
  
'What are you talking about?'  
  
'I'm talking about, the grief you just gave Dad. What has he done? Why are you acting so crazy?'  
  
Gordon rolled his eyes, 'I knew you'd react like this!'  
  
'Like what? Ever since your little reunion you've come back with a chip on your shoulder the size of China!' Scott yelled in full 'big brother' mode.  
  
When Gordon averted his eyes from his brothers and went back to flipping through a power-boat magazine, Scott snatched the magazine from his brother's hands.  
  
'Give that back!' Gordon shouted, on his feet now.  
  
'Not until you talk to me!' Scott argued back, nose to nose with his younger brother.  
  
'What's going on Gordo?' he said softly, 'did something happen today?'  
  
For a second Gordon's eyes clouded slowly in confusion and Scott thought he might open up, but then the defensive barriers were in place again and he spun away from his brother.  
  
'Yeah, something happened' he answered, 'I realised I was fed up of being pushed around?'  
  
That was not the answer Scott had anticipated, 'What are you talking about?' he asked increduously, 'no-one pushes you around!'  
  
'Ha!' Gordon answered 'that's rich!' at Scott's puzzled look he continued, 'Father orders us around all the time and expects us to respond like his little lapdogs, 'do this virgil', he growled impersonating Jeff's gruff tone, 'do that Alan, stay in the space station John, well, I'm just sick of it, I've had enough!'  
  
Scott stared awe-struck, this was not his brother, gordon wasn't like this, he was a happy, good, easy-going kid. This person infront of him was sarcastic, out-spoken and very, very angry.  
  
'Gordon, you know that's not true' he said imploringly.  
  
'No Scott I don't!' his brother replied, ' and you're just as bad! Telling us what to do and where to go and who to be friends with. We're not little kids anymore and I'm sick of being treated like one.'  
  
Scott was hurt, he tried not to show it but he was hurt. Hearing this was like being punched in the stomach, 'what do you expect Gordo?' he asked quietly, 'I practically had.........'  
  
'......to raise me and Alan, I know!' Gordon finished, 'but when are you gonna stop punishing us for that?'  
  
'What?' Scott asked his face paling.  
  
'I said, when are you gonna stop punishing us? Mom died and your childhood died with it. You were 13 Scott and you had to take on the role of parent, who'd want to be stuck with a 2 and 4 year old at that age?'  
  
'It wasn't like that.' Scott said sadly.  
  
'Yes it was Scott' Gordon continued stopping his pacing to look his brother in the eyes, 'yes it was. Alan and I have felt like we owed you all our lives, neither of us have ever wanted to disappoint or hurt you so we did what you said. But I'm sorry Scott, i refuse to be punished anymore for mom dying, and you taking her place. It wasn't my fault, it wasn't Alan's fault and it certainly wasn't yours but we're all being punished for it! And I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore!'  
  
Scott wanted to hug his little brother, to take the pain away, he had no idea he and Alan had felt that way for so long. He hadn't really considered it a chore looking after his brothers, it had given him a sense of achievement and a greater love for them than he'd ever thought possible.  
  
'I know it wasn't anyones fault' he said, eyes glistening, 'mom was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, if that dog hadn't run out infront of her then.......'  
  
'It was someones fault though!' Gordon interuppted impatiently.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Mom's death was entirely down to one person, and I swear to god I can't even look at him.'  
  
Scott's eyes wrinkled in confusion and he sat on the end of his brother's bed, 'What aren't you telling me Gordo?' he asked ominously.'Who's to blame for mum's death?'  
  
Gordon paused for a long time, 'do it' the voice said, 'tell him, you thought you made your peace with it a long time ago, but you never did, not really, you still hate him, you have for nearly twenty years, go on tell him, tell him who killed your mother.'  
  
Amber eyes, met blue ones as Gordon sat on the bed next to his brother, it was the biggest secret he'd ever kept, he knew it could tear his family apart. Somewhere inside him he felt another voice, his own voice, 'don't do it, oh god, don't tell him' it cried, but it disappeared as soon as it had begun, 'tell him, tell him, tell him..' the other voices began.  
  
Gordon sighed, 'you want to know who killed our mother Scott?' he asked in a low voice.  
  
'Of course I do' came the answer.  
  
He knew the world was about to crumble on the Tracy family, but he didn't care, the Hood had him now, Gordon smiled evily, before uttering four simple words that would change their lives forever,  
  
'It was our father.'  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! WHAT? I HEAR YOU ALL CRY, NO WAY! WELL FIND OUT IF JEFF REALLY DID KILL LUCILLE IN THE NEXT PART OF 'IT'S ALL IN THE MIND'.  
  
Preview :-  
  
Scott's eyes glowed in fury, 'DID YOU KILL OUR MOTHER,IS IT TRUE?' he screamed  
  
Virgil turned to Jeff and the hollow look in his eyes made Jeff want to heave, 'Virgil listen.......' he began, but Virgil didn't want to talk, swinging madly, he punched Jeff in the jaw and watched in satisfaction as he crumpled to the floor.  
  
- - - - - -- - - - - -- - -  
  
- - -  
  
RR pleasexxxxxxx 


	6. The Confrontation

Scott reeled back as if he's been struck, he stood, then felt dizzy and sat back on the bed , as his head span. Forcing himself to take deep breaths he looked back at his brother. Gordon looked serious, he wouldn't play a prank like this, Scott thought this would be one sick joke.  
  
'Are you joking?' he said in a whisper, 'is this some kind of sick joke?'  
  
Gordon gave an emotionless laugh, 'yeah sure it's a joke, suprise dad killed mom!'  
  
Scott felt sick, Gordon was being so blase, 'I think you'd better explain to me just how the hell you came to that conclusion!'  
  
Gordon pulled his desk chair up to the bed and sat backwards on it. 'It's all pretty shocking' he said nochalently, 'are you sure you wanna hear it?'  
  
'Quit playing games for once and be serious' Scott said gruffly, 'I wanna know exactly what you mean by that.'  
  
Gordon sighed and it seemed like he was back to his old self again. 'That day.....' he began, 'the day mom died.'  
  
Scott nodded, he didn't want to hear what his brother was saying but he knew he had to listen.  
  
'I remember, most of it, four isn't that young you know. I was with Alan, Mom told dad on the morning that she was taking us two shopping. You guys were at school, dad claimed he had meetings all day.'  
  
Scott shut his eyes tightly, remembering the last time he had seen his mother that morning. He had always thought, well assumed that Gordon had been too young to remember that day, he had been in the car with their mother, but both he and Alan had been barely injured, strapped in their car - seats, while their mother............... Obviously Gordon had remembered.  
  
'Mom took us shopping...' Gordon continued his voice wistful as he remembered the sights and sounds as if it were last week, '....Alan kicked up a fuss, so she took us for ice-cream after.' His eyes began to glisten and he swallowed, Scott reached out a hand and put it over his brothers, '....I had chocolate, Alan had banana. Then we drove home.........' he paused suddenly and his eyes narrowed.  
  
'It's alright.' Scott said reassuringly, 'go on..'  
  
Gordon pulled his hand from under his brothers, Scott looked wounded but he listened.  
  
'.....Mom started getting bags out the car, she asked me to carry one, we left Alan in the car-seat while we took the bags out. We got into the house and then we heard a bang.......'  
  
Scott frowned, wondering what had happened that day.  
  
'.....mom was worried, she didn't think their was anyone in.' Gordon explained, 'you lot weren't due home for hours, dad was at the office.....anyway, she grabbed this vase, told me to stay downstairs, I guess she thought it was a burglar or somethin'. I told her I wasn't waiting there, so she told me to stay behind her at all times. We went up the stairs, there was banging coming from mom and dad's room. We walked up to the door and then we heard a laugh..............'  
  
Gordon swallowed hard and averted his eyes , Scott waited for him to continue frightened of what he would hear.  
  
After a pause Gordon looked at him again, '.....it was Dad's laugh' he muttered. 'Mom pushed the door open and there he was, our father, the brilliant astronaut,the perfect Jeff Tracy, in bed with another woman!'  
  
Scott raised a hand to his mouth, his eyes widened, his heart stopped and so did his world.  
  
'Mom tried to push me behind her so I wouldn't see what kind of man our father was but it was too late, i'd already seen....' Gordon continued shaking his head in disgust.'....she grabbed my hand, and oh my god Scott...' he said his voice wavering, '...the look in her eyes, she was just completely betrayed.'  
  
Scott had tears openly running down his cheeks as the truth emerged.  
  
'Dad came running out after us, onto the drive, oh he looked sorry enough, he looked really sorry, but it was too late. He was yelling 'Lucy I can explain', she was screaming, 'stay away from me Jeff' and I was crying cos' I didn't really know what was going on. She grabbed me, fastened me into my seat and sped off. All I remember is asking her where we were going. She was crying so hard and she just said, 'I don't know baby, we'll get your brothers and then we'll just go away for a while.'  
  
Scott's chest heaved as he sobbed, his mother had never made it to the school to pick them up. 'So....w...w...what happened...' he stammered pathetically,....d...d..di..did the dog just run out infront of you?'  
  
Gordon smiled with absolutely no humour, 'Oh man,' he said unemotionally, 'don't you get it Scott?'  
  
Scott frowned, tearfully.  
  
Gordon decided to fill him in, 'there was no dog Scott' he said coldly, 'that was a lie our precious father made up to protect his reputation. We can't have the great Jeff Tracy being accused of being an adulterer can we? Mom was crying so hard she took a bend too fast and we went into the tree, she died.......' he said his tone deadly, 'because of him.'  
  
Scott couldn't speak, he couldn't believe it, if what his baby brother was telling him was the truth, then everything he'd been brought up to believe had been a lie. Including his father, if what Gordon was saying was true, then who was Jeff Tracy, he was nothing but a betraying, cheating, manipulative liar. Scott didn't know what to believe but the only way he was going to find the truth was by going to the source itself, his father.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jeff, Virgil and Alan remained seated in the lounge, hoping Scott was talking some sense into Gordon. Jeff thanked his lucky stars that Tin-Tin, Brains, Kyrano and his mother had headed to Penelopes for a holiday, he wouldn't have wanted them to see Gordon that way.  
  
Again Jeff wondered why his son was acting that way, Gordon had always been the argumentative one of the five of his sons, speaking his mind, constantly sparring with Jeff, but he loved his son and he had never seen him behave in this way before.  
  
Virgil looked up from the piano, as Scott stormed into the room, Gordon, arms folded defiantly, behind him. 'Uh-Oh' he thought to himself, 'big brother's little talk doesn't seem to have helped.'  
  
Scott stood directly infront of his father, he seemed to be struggling to contain himself. 'Hmm, interesting' Virgil thought again, it wasn't like his older brother to lose his rag.  
  
'I want you to tell me the truth' Scott said his voice emerging in a hiss of rage, '...NOW!'  
  
Jeff looked completely oblivious, 'what are you.....' he began.  
  
Gordon interrupted him, he was leaning his shoulder against the pillar in the lounge, one leg crossed over the other, casually. 'I told him about what happened the day mom died' he said nochalantly.  
  
Jeff started in shock, his face went white, 'what do you mean?'  
  
'You know what I mean.' Gordon replied, 'about the other woman.'  
  
Virgil and Alan spun confused to look at their father.  
  
'But how did you remember... you were.....I....' Jeff stammered, a sick feeling developing in the bottom of his stomach.  
  
Scott didn't seem to be listening to Jeff's excuses, his words had just proved that his brother had been telling the truth, one look at Jeff's face confirmed that.  
  
Scott's eyes glowed in fury, 'DID YOU KILL OUR MOTHER,IS IT TRUE?' he screamed. Jeff, flinched, 'Please, let me explain!'  
  
Alan and Virgil were on their feet now, both completely shocked and confused at what was going on.  
  
'Scott....' Alan said, his voice frightened, 'what....'  
  
'Tell them.' Scott cut in. Causing Jeff to look at him in horror, 'TELL THEM!' Scott shouted angrily, gesturing at Virgil and Alan.  
  
'Don't do this Scott....' Jeff began and seeing no forgiveness in his eldest's eyes turned to his other son imploringly, '...Gordon....'  
  
Gordon looked just as unforgiving, 'don't look at me dad' he said, his voice full of scorn, 'I've kept my mouth shut for twenty years. I won't do it anymore.'  
  
'I didn't know you knew....' Jeff begged, 'I didn't know.'  
  
'Sure you didn't.' Gordon answered coldly, 'now tell them!'  
  
Jeff turned to Virgil and Alan who stood looking scared at the accusations being flung around them.  
  
'Dad?' Virgil prompted.  
  
'I'm sorry boys.....' Jeff whispered and began to tell them what happened, he told them about meeting joanne, his new seceretary, how he'd been so busy at work and when he came back home, Lucy had been busy with the boys, he told them how he had only strayed that once, how he'd regretted it immeadiately, then he told them what happened when their mother came home.  
  
'......Your mother opened the door, she saw me and...' he gulped trying to avoid the betrayed looks he was recieving. '.....she had Gordon with her, she ran off....and then.... and then......'  
  
'.....then she died?' Alan asked, the tears running down his face as Scott placed a comforting arm around his shoulders and shot daggers at his father.  
  
'Yes' Jeff answered truthfully, 'then she died.'  
  
There was utter silence in the room, and then Gordon began applauding loudly. He walked towards his father,clapping, 'bravo, dad, great performance.'  
  
'Gordo!' Scott warned.  
  
'Now why don't you tell us...' Gordon continued ignoring his brother, 'why you covered up her death, why you lied, why you told everyone she was avoiding a dog, when I know for a fact that that's complete and utter bull!'  
  
Jeff shook his head, looking like a broken man, 'I, what good would it do, if it got out that I had cheated on your mother, it would only hurt you boys, I wanted to protect you kids.'  
  
'No, you didn't..' Alan shouted rising to his feet, 'you wanted to protect yourself!' He spun and ran from the room,  
  
Gordon shot his father a disgusted look and told Scott 'I'll talk to him!'  
  
Scott nodded and was about to have a showdown with his father about how he could lie and make Gordon deal with keeping the truth to himself all this time, when Virgil moved in front of him.  
  
He had been close to his mother and looked most like her.Virgil turned to Jeff and the hollow look in his eyes made Jeff want to heave, 'Virgil listen.......' he began, but Virgil didn't want to talk, swinging madly, he punched Jeff in the jaw and watched in satisfaction as he crumpled to the floor.  
  
'HOW COULD YOU?' he screamed, 'HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MOM? HOW COULD YOU LIE TO US?'  
  
'Virgil, I'm sorry, I... I...I did the wrong thing.'  
  
'You're damn right you did.' Virgil answered his voice grew quieter, but he sounded no less angry, 'you betrayed us, I don't even know who you are any more!'  
  
Jeff felt like he was dying inside, he had made one mistake and he had never got over the guilt, but now his sons knew and he felt each of them turn on him. 'I'm losing my family' he thought to himself as he pulled himself up off the floor, 'and I've got no-one to blame but myself!'  
Virgil walked away, he didn't run like Alan or waltz out like he didn't care like Gordon, he walked slowly, like the world had caved in on his shoulders.  
  
Scott turned to face his father, 'and now it's just the two of us', he said, his voice a deadly growl.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Gordon turned to find his brother, 'Alan?' he called, 'Alan?'  
  
The voice inside his head, continued to cause it to throb. 'well done' it said, 'you've planted the seeds that will destroy the Tracy Family.' Then as suddenly as it had appeared earlier that afternoon, the voice left him.  
  
Feeling faint Gordon steadied himself against a wall, 'Oh god, what have I done.' he murmered, 'why on earth did I tell them.'  
  
He caught side of a sudden movement on the balcony and saw it was his little brother. He opened the sliding door and stepped out. Alan was sitting on a chair his head in his hands, sobbing.  
  
Gordon found himself crouching infront of him, 'Hey Al!' he soothed, 'I'm sorry.'  
  
Alan raised a tear-stained face, 'it's not your fault Gordo.' he said his voice lost and childlike. It nearly killed Gordon.  
  
Gordon did the only thing he could do and pulled his younger brother into a hug as he had done many times in the past. To make him feel better. Alan wrapped his arms around Gordon and let his head rest against his shoulder.  
  
'It just feels....' he sobbed, 'like I've lost both my parents you know?'  
  
Gordon waited for him to explain, feeling guiltier by the second.  
  
'...I mean....I never knew mom....not really and now dad...... it....it...just feels like the dad I knew didn't exist.....that....' he paused and swallowed,'...that it was all a lie.'  
  
Gordon felt like his heart was splitting in two. His family was falling apart all because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. For the life of him, he couldn't work out why he had told Scott the truth. He'd kept it quiet for so long, because he knew that the truth would destroy their family, he'd even started to forgive his father, oh he'd never be perfect to Gordon, but he knew how guilty he felt about their mother, he knew that, so why had he told his brothers, he'd ruined everything. He'd hurt his father, but he knew he could forgive himself for that, he'd hurt his brothers, it would take time but maybe he could forgive himself for that, but he'd also hurt his baby brother, the guy he'd been best friends with growing up, protected at school and loved more than he loved anything and that was something he could never forgive himself for.  
  
Hugging Alan tighter, he stared past his brother across the ocean. 'I'll look after you Al', he whispered gently to his brother, 'I'll look after you.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Scott stared down at his father as Jeff slumped defeatedley on the couch.  
  
'You know.....' he said quietly, 'You betrayed mom, I guess in time I could have forgiven that........, you lied to cover up your reputation, maybe in time I could even have forgiven that........., you lied to me, I could have forgiven that,' he paused as Jeff raised his head and looked his eldest in the eye, '......but you lied to Alan and you lied to Virgil and you lied to Johnny, and worst of all you let Gordon keep that horrible secret for twenty years!' he looked away and shook his head, '...I MEAN TWENTY GOD DAMN YEARS DAD!' he shouted.  
  
Jeff stood, 'I don't expect you to forgive me Scott' he said his voice breaking, 'but I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!' turning away from Scott he walked slowly towards the door and retrieved his coat from the hook. 'Look after your brothers for me.' he said quietly, and then he walked out of the door, out of Tracy Villa, and out of his son's lives.  
  
Minutes later Alan and Gordon and Virgil, who had now joined them on the balcony watched the jet roar by with heavy hearts.  
  
Scott stood standing at the wide glass window, silent tears falling down his cheeks, he listened to the hum of the departing engines.  
  
'What do I do now?' he murmered hopelessly to himself, 'what the hell do i do now?'  
  
Then John called.  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
The Hood stood grinning as he sat in his dark lair, he had felt the pain almost tangiable coming from the Tracys. He knew his plan was working, he was going to cause the biggest rift immaginable in the family of his nemesis, and it had already begun. He had the red-headed one firmly under his thumb now, he was his puppet, and his co-operation, would bring about the downfall of them all.  
  
'They will be destroyed' he said aloud and laughed manically to himself, 'every last one of them'.  
  
Stepping out from the cave he grinned evily as he stared at what was infront of him, Tracy Villa stood, shilouetted against the setting sun, somewhere in there were Jeff's kids, now daddy was gone, they had nobody there to protect them!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************************  
  
WHEW! long chapter for me, I hope you guys like it, you're probably pretty shocked at the turn of events, but things are only just beggining. Unfortunately for the boys, the Hood is closer and more dangerous than ever before, and even worse there's no Jeff to protect them.  
  
Hope you all enjoyed it. No previews this time, I think the chapter stands alone, HOW WILL THE HOOD CONTINUE HIS PLAN? WHAT WILL THE BOYS DO WITHOUT JEFF? AND WILL THEY FIND OUT , THAT HE HAS A MOLE IN GORDON?  
  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF 'IT'S ALL IN THE MIND'. 


	7. The Truth, the whole truth and nothing b...

Jeff Tracy sat struggling against the ropes binding his hands to a chair, he had no idea where he was, only that the Hood wanted him out of the way and he had to get back to his sons. Jeff was very confused. He'd been in the lounge earlier waiting for Scott to have a word with Gordon when he decided to get his son an asprin, he was hunting in the kitchen, when a cloth had been clamped over his mouth with the distinct smell of chloroform, knocking him out.  
  
He'd awoken in this dark room, 40 minutes earlier, it seemed like some abandoned warehouse. His confusion disappeared though when through the door had walked his nemesis. The Hood.  
  
'What the hell are you doing?' Jeff had asked  
  
'Finding a way to destroy your family.' had come the ominous reply.  
  
'You hurt them, any of them.....' Jeff had growled ferociously, 'I will hunt you down and kill you myself and it won't be painless.'  
  
The Hood had leant down then to look into Jeff's eyes, 'oh but Jeff...' he'd said evily, 'it's not going to be me that's going to hurt them it's going to be you!'  
  
As Jeff stared in horror, the Hood waved a hand in front of his face and Jeff found himself staring back at , himself. It could have been his identical twin.  
  
'what...how...' Jeff stammered, curious but horrified at the same time.  
  
'It's amazing what you can accomplish with 25 years of vengeance in your heart.' The Hood replied criptically in Jeff's voice.  
  
'Now if you'll excuse me Jeff, I haven't got time to talk......' he said as he walked towards the door, 'I have to pay a visit to my children.'  
  
'NOOOOOOOOO!' Jeff had found himself shouting as the door was locked from the outside. He looked down to find his communicator gone. Jeff had no idea what the Hood was planning, but it was definatley not good.  
  
Snapping back to the present Jeff struggled unsuccessfully with the ropes, he had to save his boys, who knew what was going on at his house right now!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
The Hood, grinned to himself as he paced in the entrance to the cave. It had all been so easy, almost too easy. It had been so simple to pull it all off. When he'd grabbed the Gordon in the alley, he'd simply planted memories in his mind, that hadn't been there. He took specific care over the false memory of Jeff's liason with his seceratary. It was brilliant. Gordon had totally believed his own mind. No-body could argue with memories, could they?  
  
Planting the seeds of Jeff's 'betrayal' , in the mind of one of his sons, had been a joy to do. Which of the boys wouldn't believe their brother, and just to be sure, the Hood had stumbled on the second part of his plan, by accident, it was pure genius.  
  
He grabbed Jeff and morphed himself into his exact double. Then he had returned to the house to hear the accusation and look guilty. The Hood cackled to himself, 'oh he knew that the perfect Jeff Tracy would never cheat on his darling Lucille, but it was brilliant that his sons now thought he had.  
  
The part about Jeff, lying about Lucille's death was insurance. The Hood had no idea how much gordon remembered about the death of his mother, but the Hood didn't want to know. He had stalked Jeff and his family long enough to know that you never under-estimated the Tracys. He had wiped the two youngest's memories at the scene of their mother's death, but he knew if they ever remembered, the war with the Tracys would be a completely different ball-game. He knew they'd never let it go, not if they knew the truth, that it was him, that he was the one who murdered their precious Lucille.  
  
Gordon was the danger here, he had been when he was four and he was now. The kid had ran at him kicking and screaming, trying to defend his mother when the Hood had knocked her out and put her back at the wheel. Then pushed the car into a tree. Gordon had seen it all, Alan had been too young, but the Hood had gone to the car afterwards and wiped both of their memories, just to be sure. Yet one thing about that murder stuck with him, it was the look, that Gordon gave him before he wiped his memory, a look which he had seen on his father's face many years before, a look that said, 'it's not over', a look which the Hood had never forgotton.  
  
He knew that Gordon didn't remember what had happened else he'd have told the other Tracys, yet he always felt, every time he saw Jeff's second youngest, that it was their, just below the surface, the memory that it had been the Hood who'd killed his mother and that was something which made the Hood a man who was fearless, more than a little afraid.  
  
He'd tried to get at Gordon in the past, to wipe him out, so the memories would be gone too, but he'd always had one of those irritatingly, brave, clever older brothers with him. The Hood cursed Jeff for not having stupid children. He thought he'd succeeded in destroying Gordon in the Hydrofoil crash, he'd rigged the engine and when it had flipped over so many times, the Hood, watching from a nearby cliff, had been sure that the only person other than his father to ever frighten him, was dead. But no, luck was always on the side of the Tracys and he'd pulled through.  
  
Well now he could destroy all of Jeff's beloved children, he had started with his wife and he was going to work his way through all of them. Now they thought he was their father, he could get at them in a way he could never get at them before, from the inside of the family.He knew they hated their father, but that helped, it meant he could turn them against Jeff and when he finally struck, they'd never suspect, it would be their own father that would eventually kill them. Gordon was in his control, he could help him carry out his plan, and then the Hood would destroy him once and for all!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
COME ON. DID YOU REALLY THINK I COULD LET JEFF BE AN ADULTERER, ANY MORE THAN THE REST OF YOU! Thanks for the reviews by the way, that's exactly what I wanted, a reaction, Jeff could never cheat on Lucille, but it's fun letting you guys think he could.  
  
NOW.............  
  
WILL THE HOOD GET INSIDE TRACY VILLA?  
  
HOW WILL JOHN REACT TO THE NEWS OF HIS FATHER'S AFFAIR?  
  
WILL THE REAL JEFF MANAGE TO ESCAPE?  
  
WILL HE ESCAPE IN TIME TO SAVE HIS BOYS?  
  
WILL GORDON EVER GET OUT OF THE HOOD'S CONTROL?  
  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT PART OF 'IT'S ALL IN THE MIND'. 


	8. Suspiscious Minds

Tracy Lounge was silent as the four Tracys glanced up at their brother's face in the wall. Scott had just told John everything, as gently as he could.  
  
Virgil sat on the sofa, a concerned look on his face, gazing at John. Alan sat next to him, staring into space. Gordon sat next to Alan legs curled under him as he leaned his head on his hand, morosely.  
  
Scott sat at the desk, his father's desk, he didn't even know he was doing it, he'd just found himself subconsciously drawn to it.  
  
'John..' He prompted his brother after he failed to say anything.  
  
'No.' John said his eyes flashing with emotion , the way they always did when he got upset.  
  
'Listen John, none of us wanted to believe it...' Virgil put in.  
  
'No.' John replied again, shaking his head slowly.  
  
'John listen to me....' Scott attempted to explain.  
  
'No Scott, you listen to me!' John shouted, 'there's no way dad would do that, there's just no way.'  
  
'How do you explain, the fact that I remember it then?' Gordon asked pointedly.  
  
'I don't know.' John replied struggling to sort his head out, 'maybe you got it wrong, I mean you were pretty young..'  
  
Scott sighed, he wished himself that it wasn't true, but he'd seen his father's reaction.  
  
'John, look, you didn't see Dad's reaction, ok...' he said sadly, 'he was guilty, he confessed.'  
  
'Look..just.' John tried to explain, '. there's got to be some kind of mistake.'  
  
'John, there isn't' Alan said his voice emotionless, 'he did it.'  
  
John spun to look from his youngest brother to his eldest, his eyes filling with tears, as he struggled to comprehend it all. John had been the closest to his mother, he just couldn't believe this, he just couldn't.  
  
'I want to speak with him.' He said his voice low and monotone.  
  
'He's not here.' Scott replied.  
  
'What do you mean, he's not there?'  
  
Scott exchanged a nervous glance with Virgil, 'He walked out John..' He said softly, meeting his middle brother's piercing gaze, 'he took the jet and left.'  
  
John stared in amazement, 'and you let him?'  
  
'What else was I supposed to do, I just wanted him to get the hell away from me, from all of us.'  
  
'but..' John said,but couldn't think of what to say. He turned his eyes away from his brothers and frowned as he stared at his hand and the ring his father had given him for his 18th. No there was no way he would do that to their mother, no way.  
  
'John, I think you should come home.' Scott said, 'we need to get things sorted and we need all of us here to do that.'  
  
John stared at Scott hopelessly, 'I've got to go.' He said quietly.  
  
Scott frowned, 'what? Why?'  
  
'I've just.I've got to go Scott.'  
  
Scott knew this was what John got like when things got tough, 'You can't just pretend this isn't happening John.'  
  
'I'm not pretending anything Scott.' John said angrily, 'I've got to go, I'll talk to you later.'  
  
'John..' Scott began, but his brother cut himself off.  
  
'Well, that went well.' Gordon muttered.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --  
  
John stared at the dark, blackness of space from TB5's window. He swallowed, trying to remove the lump in his throat. He couldn't believe what his brothers had said, not because it hurt, but because if it was true, John knew that without doubt he would kill his own father. He had adored his mother, absolutely adored her. He just couldn't let himself think that of his father.  
  
He wanted to hear his father say it was true, from his own mouth. Then he would believe it. He decided to use the thermal tracking device he used to track down people. He punched his father's codes into the tracking system and waited. It would find his father and when it did, John wanted some serious answers.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Hood grinned as he mooched around in Jeff's jet. He had enjoyed flying it to the old warehouse, to drop off Jeff. It had a certain irony to it Jeff being kidnapped in his very own machine.  
  
He had quietly brought it back to the island so the boys wouldn't hear it and parked it behind the cave, a safe distance away from the villa.He didn't want them ruining his little reunion. He couldn't wait to waltz back in and cause more trouble.  
  
As he looked through all of the compartments inside the jet, his hand brushed against a hard object. He removed it and smiled when he saw the photograph of the Tracy family. They all looked sickeningly happy, Jeff sat in the centre, patriarch, leader, the centre of his family. The Hood raised the photograph above his head, 'and what happens when you remove the centre of something' he thought to himself, 'everything else caves in around it.' With a laugh he smashed the photograph down against the control panel of the jet and watched in satisfaction as the Tracy family shattered into a million , tiny pieces.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jeff struggled viciously against his bonds as he tried to free himself. It was no use, he was stuck.  
  
God he wished he knew what was going on at his home, what was The Hood doing, he just prayed that whatever it was, his sons were strong enough to stop it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Hood stepped from the jet and started walking. This was it, he felt ready, the Tracys were going down. He smiled as he walked closer and closer to the Villa. He was about to enter the door where he knew Jeff's sons would be when Jeff's watch started beeping and the face of his middle son appeared in the face.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Minutes earlier John had picked up his fathers signal, he hadn't used the tracker for the wrist communicator as he knew his father might not want to be contacted, but when he found his thermal image. He was surprised.  
  
'What the hell..' He muttered , confused, his eyes zeroing in on the map of his father's location. 'What the hell's dad doing in a warehouse? In England?'  
  
This was the time to use the communicator he thought to himself. He didn't have a clue what he was going to say. Here goes, he thought to himself and opened communications with his father.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
'What the hell is going on?' the voice demanded, 'you've got some serious explaining to do dad.'  
  
The Hood was alarmed, he had completely forgotton about John. He had assumed he only had to worry about the boys in the house. Play along he told himself and there wont be a problem.  
  
'I'm sorry John,' he said 'I take it you've heard what I've done'.  
  
The boy's face seemed to flinch and then 'Yeah I guess I have now.'  
  
The Hood grinned, he was falling for it.  
  
'Where are you?' John asked, his tone full of contempt. 'What in earth are you doing there?'  
  
'It's my home John' The Hood replied 'where else would I go?'  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
The air left John's lungs and for an instance he couldn't breathe. He looked at the picture of his father on the screen and could very clearly see the villa in the background, but then he looked at the map on the opposite screen and he could see his father's life-signs very clearly emitting from a warehouse in London.  
  
This wasn't possible, John's mind began to work furiously, each persons life signs were completely unique, that meant that it had to be his father at the warehouse but then, if the guy he was talking to, who looked and sounded just like his father wasn't him, then who the hell was he.  
  
John looked into the face of the man, that wasn't his father, but had his father's face, and suddenly he knew, he knew without a doubt who it was.  
  
'The Hood.' He said in disbelief.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
The Hood's mouth dropped open in surprise, how the hell had the kid worked it out. This was definitely not good.  
  
'You get away from my house now, you bastard!' John was shouting .  
  
'Sorry son' the Hood said the pretence gone, 'this is my house now.' Then after a pause, 'game's over kid, you lose.'  
  
He disconnected the communicator and then opened the door to Tracy Villa, the home of his enemy and stepped inside.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
'I just don't know what we're going to do.' Virgil said, his voice breaking. 'I mean without Dad.'  
  
The four Tracys sat in the lounge discussing what to do.  
  
'Oh I don't think you'll have to worry about that Virgil.' A voice spoke up from the door.  
  
All four heads snapped towards the voice, in the doorway of the lounge stood their father, smiling at them.  
  
'What the hell...' Scott shouted angrily.  
  
'Now Scott, I have as much right to be here as you, actually more considering it's my house.' Came the reply.  
  
His 'sons' watched in astonishment as he walked towards the desk. 'I think you're in my seat there Scott' he said cockily.  
  
Scott stood, furious, 'why you arrogant son of...' he began but 'Jeff' interrupted him.  
  
'I've just had an eventful conversation with your brother.' He said , as a loud beeping filled the air and John's portrait's eyes flashed as if on cue.  
  
Scott pressed the intercom button and John's face, pale and drawn filled the screen.  
  
'Scott listen to me....' he said in a rush, his tone full of disbelief and worry, but he didn't finish his sentence as Jeff stepped into his line of vision.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
'YOU!' John spat out.  
  
'Sorry John,' the Hood replied, 'Can't talk right now, gotta go, we've got a lot of...' then after a pause, '..time to kill.'  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Then before he could do a thing The Hood cut him off.  
  
'NO!' John shouted, he hadn't had time to warn the others.  
  
Slamming his fist against TB5's control panel, he shut his eyes and desperately tried to get rid of the last picture he had in his head.  
  
The Hood in his house, with his brothers, and his father's face...........  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
WOOOOOO! Spooky. First I have to say thanks for the reviews, cgruber you're always awesome too, but I can't believe I'm not a god, gutted (not really, she says as she gives him/her a noogie back).  
  
Well now John knows the truth, it won't be long before the truth emerges, or will it? You know me, always one for draaaaaaaaaging things out.  
  
SO  
  
CAN JOHN FIND A WAY TO WARN THE OTHERS?  
  
WILL JEFF FIND A WAY TO ESCAPE?  
  
WILL THE HOOD CONTINUE TO FOOL THE TRACY BOYS?  
  
WILL GORDON REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED?  
  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT PART OF 'IT'S ALL IN THE MIND!' 


	9. English Intervention

Scott glared at his father, rage building inside of him. He didn't know what had happened between him and John, but the way John had looked at his father, with such hatred. Scott prayed to God, he'd never see that on his normally- gentle brother's face ever again. And why had his father switched off the communications with Thunderbird five, he thought to himself, probably to avoid another confrontation, well there was no way he could just waltz back in here as if he hadn't a care in the world and expect to get away with it.  
  
'I want you to get out of this house, now!' Scott whirled furiously towards his father.  
  
'Now Scott, let's all just calm down.'  
  
'No. let's not!'  
  
'Listen I know you boys are mad, but I've apologised, what else do you want me to do?'  
  
Scott was incensed 'and you think that that's it, that we'll say, 'hey it's ok, that you practically signed our mothers death warrant, welcome home dad'?  
  
'Well yes..' Jeff replied, 'that was the angle I was hoping for.'  
  
Virgil stood and joined Scott, 'how many times does he have to say it, you're not welcome here anymore.'  
  
'Oh but Virgil, like I told your brother, I have as much right to be here as the rest of you.'  
  
'No' Alan spoke up, getting to his feet, 'you lost that right when you killed our mother.'  
  
'Alan...' Jeff said, casting a wounded look at his youngest, 'I'm the only parent you've ever known, surely you're not going to turn against me too?'  
  
Scott shot a glance at his youngest brother, he didn't want him feeling sorry for Jeff, their father was trying to emotionally- blackmail him.  
  
'Nobody turned against you, you turned everyone against you on your own.' Scott answered.  
  
Alan held out a hand, 'I don't need you to answer for me Scott' he said.  
  
He walked towards his father, 'you're right dad..' he said softly, 'you are the only parent I've ever known....' Scott, Virgil and Gordon exchanged worried looks, they knew that Jeff was a strong influence over the youngest Tracy. '....and what a brilliant job you made of it.' He finished sarcastically.  
  
Scott sighed in relief, but at the same time, felt awful for his baby brother. He adored Jeff and now his father had broken his heart, this was yet another reason that Scott wanted to kill him.  
  
Alan continued, the personal attack at Jeff's parenting skills, '...at the office all day, leaving Scott and Virg to look after us...always being too busy to play, when you got back... hell Scott..Virgil..even John.. was more of a parent to us than you ever were!'  
  
Scott and Virgil shared a knowing look, as they remembered how things had been, growing up.  
  
'So don't tell me not to turn against you, because there's no way I can ever be 'with' you again.'  
  
Scott expected to see the flash of hurt come into his father's eyes at these words from his youngest, but to Scott's shock he smiled.  
  
'You're right, I probably was a lousy father, to be honest with you the office was more fun after Lucy died, I could enjoy myself with Joanne whenever I wanted.'  
  
The atmosphere was filled with the horror of that statement. The Hood mentally spoke to Gordon, 'kill me, kill me, kill me' he told him over and over. The throbbing in Gordon's head became a dull roar and he quietly walked unnoticed to the drawer at the back of the lounge. He was under the Hood's control. He retrieved what he was looking for and walked over to stand next to his brothers.  
  
The seconds ticked by in silence as Scott stared furiously at Jeff, Virgil looked like he was going to be sick and Alan looked like he was going to cry.  
  
Gordon raised his right arm and cocked his head to the right, 'care to repeat that?' he asked, his words dripping with sarcasm, as he held the semi-automatic at his father's head.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
'Base from Thunderbird Five' John practically screamed it the seventh time. It was no use, The Hood had cut him off.  
  
'Damn It !' he shouted in frustration, his mind began to whir, as he tried to think of a solution. How could he warn them, he'd already tried each of his brother's communicators but they only wore them on rescues. Tin-Tin's mobile was off and Brains didn't have his communicator on either. I've got to get to Dad. He thought to himself. He'd called Nasa immeadiately and asked them to bring him down, they knew Jeff and about IR so it was safe to request their help, but none of them knew of their base, Tracy Island. John knew it would take at least an hour for Nasa to get to him and then bring him back down. Then he thought of something, 'brilliant', he said to himself, 'why didn't I think of that before?'  
  
Turning to the control panel, he put in the call.  
  
'Hello' a voice answered.  
  
'Penelope.' John said, 'we need your help.'  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Jeff continued to struggle, he couldn't give up, he just couldn't. Not when his sons' lives depended on it. But it was no use, he couldn't budge. 'Please Lord', he prayed aloud, 'please help me, I have to get to my boys.'  
  
A loud creaking was his only reply, it sounded like the door to the warehouse. Had the Hood, come back. Jeff couldn't see much in the darkness, but then a shadow emerged, 'hello?' Jeff found himself calling.  
  
Footsteps moved slowly towards him, and Jeff looked up as the figure revealed itself. Jeff's eyes widened in surprise as his ropes were untied.  
  
'Penelope..' He said smiling, 'thank god!'  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
'Penelope have you got him?' John's voice sounded through Penny's communicator.  
  
'Yes John' she answered, as she carefully sawed through Jeff's ropes with her modified- manicure set.  
  
Jeff immediately, grabbed her wrist, with his now free hand. 'John!' he shouted in relief, 'how did you know he wasn't me?'  
  
'Come on Dad I know you better than that.' John replied, letting himself smile as his father's dirty but, familiar head smiled up at him. 'Plus, I saw the house in the background and knew he couldn't be in two places at once.' He admitted.  
  
Jeff's smile vanished, 'the house?' he asked gruffly, at John's nod, he continued, 'I knew he'd go there. How did he find out where we lived? How the hell did he get my face?'  
  
John interrupted him, 'Sorry Dad, but I think there's a more serious question here, what's he planning?'  
  
Jeff 's eyes narrowed in worry, 'You're right, John, care to fill me in?'  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So,  
  
HOW WILL JEFF REACT TO THE EVENTS?  
  
WILL HE GET TO THE HOUSE IN TIME?  
  
WILL JOHN GET TO THE HOUSE IN TIME?  
  
WILL THE HOOD GET HIS BRAINS BLOWN OUT?  
  
BUT WHY WOULD HE PLAN TO GET HIMSELF KILLED?  
  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT PART OF 'IT'S ALL IN THE MIND' 


	10. A Race Against Time

Sorry for taking so long guys I have just been run off my feet with college. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all the British and the American soldiers in Iraq, I have friends out there from England and I just want to say I'm behind them and I support them. It seems like we are doing so little compared to them. I just want to say God Bless them and God bless those who died and their families, you're all heroes.  
  
Well back to the story, where were we? Oh yes...Gordon was a bit mad with his dad (understatement of the century). Enjoy it as always I appreciate your comments.  
  
- - - - - - -  
Jeff sat staring stonily out of the window of Penelope's pink Cadillac as they sped towards the airport, his mind whirring. John's words still rang in his head as he struggled to suppress the panic growing inside him, 'He said he had an affair, that he cheated on mom, that that's what caused her death.' It killed Jeff that the Hood could twist his sons' minds like that. He would never have cheated on Lucille, Jeff barely noticed his nails digging into the flesh of his palm. What he was having trouble working out was how Gordon could claim to remember his 'supposed' affair. Jeff wasn't sure where that had come from, but he had a strong suspicion that his second youngest was in serious danger, that they all were.  
  
Running a hand through his thick grey hair as the wind blew it into his eyes, he turned to Penny.  
  
'Can't you go any faster Penny?' he asked knowing full well they were already pushing 85 mph. 'I knew I should have driven.'  
  
Penny looked pointedly at him, her perfect mouth narrowing into a line, 'Jeff you know I couldn't let you drive, we would have been killed with the mood you're in and you also know that if we were stopped by the police we would be no help to the boys.'  
  
Jeff sighed, 'I'm sorry Penny' he said 'I guess I'm just wound too tight over this.'  
  
'That's quite alright Jeff, I'm worried about the boys too, we'll be at the airport soon and then as soon as we get to America by Concorde, we can get a heli-jet to the island.'  
  
'Alright Penny' Jeff answered sombrely, his parental feelings on overdrive, 'I just hope we get there in time to help the boys.'  
  
- - - - -  
John tried unsuccessfully for the 28th time in the last 20 minutes to contact his brothers.  
  
'John calling Scott, come in?'  
  
No answer  
  
'John calling Virg, hello?'  
  
Static  
  
'John calling Gordo, come on guys?  
  
Nothing  
  
John was getting increasingly frustrated, 'ALAN!' He couldn't get through to their communicators, or home.  
  
'Dad?' he said through Penny's communicator which was now on Jeff's wrist, 'I can't get through to anyone.'  
  
'Alright son' Jeff's voice answered. 'You'll just have to sit tight, there's nothing you can do from there.'  
  
John threw up his hands in annoyance, this was an argument he'd heard one too many times, on missions, problems at home and now when International Rescue was facing its biggest threat ever.  
  
'Well' he said to himself, 'I'll be damned if I sit here and do nothing'.  
  
Disconnecting from his father, he put through the call that would get him back to earth and his home faster than his father. Knowing it would piss his father off, John took a deep breath before speaking, never one to bail on his brothers, he frowned and then spoke into the communicator.  
  
'International Rescue calling NASA.....'  
  
- - -  
Scott turned to Gordon in horror as his younger brother aimed the gun at his father's head.  
  
'What are you doing?' he asked in shock.  
  
'Putting an end to all our problems.' Gordon answered as if he was talking about some plant that needed to be weeded.  
  
'Gordo, come on , just calm down.' Virgil said his eyes wide in disbelief and worry, however it wasn't the gun that was worrying him but the fact that his little brother didn't look like he needed to calm down at all, in fact he looked completed emotionless.  
  
'I don't need to calm down Virgil' Gordon answered , his voice devoid of any emotion, and Virgil feared his brother was right.  
  
Alan stared wildly from his brother to his father, breathing rapidly, 'Look Gordy,' he said softly, placing a hand on his brother's arm , 'don't do this, put the gun down.'  
  
Gordon flinched at Alan's touch and turned to look at him, as he wavered, the Hood preyed on the momentary distraction and grabbed the gun from Gordon's hand. 'I am evil, remember that, I am your father and I am evil' he mentally told the red-headed Tracy.  
  
The other Tracys had no time to react as the Hood grabbed the gun and spun it to face them, aiming it squarely at Gordon's head , at point blank range. Scott and Virgil, protective brotherly instincts aroused, immediately reached for Gordon, they took an arm each and pulled him back away from the gun till all four Tracys stood in a line.  
  
The Hoods eyes began to glow as he trained the gun on Jeff Tracy's sons and watched as they finally realised who he was, 'now' he said in satisfaction, 'the fun really begins!'  
  
- - -  
Woooooooooooooooo  
  
So,  
  
WILL JEFF GET BACK TO THE HOUSE IN TIME TO STOP HIS NEMESIS?  
  
CAN JOHN SAVE HIS BROTHERS?  
  
WILL THE HOOD HAVE HIS FINAL REVENGE?  
  
WILL GORDON REALISE WHAT'S GOING ON?  
  
WILL THIS AUTHOR TAKE AGES TO UPDATE?  
  
Well the answers, not this time to the last question but find out the answers to the others in the next part of 'It's All in the Mind.' 


	11. Little Red Riding 'Hood'

Alan watched in sick horror as the eyes of his 'father' began to glow brighter and brighter until the eyes weren't Jeff's anymore, they were the Hoods. Alan was utterly confused. He glanced wildly at his brothers and then back to the Hood. If this wasn't his father then where was Jeff?  
Virgil's mouth formed a silent 'o' as he stared at their nemesis. THE HOOD, THE HOOD, THE HOOD! His mind screamed at him, how the hell had that happened? How did he have Jeff's face? What were they going to do? His mind began to feel drowsy...  
  
Gordon stared transfixed, his mind was trying to break through his subconscious, he could feel it. 'The Hood what?' he thought to himself, but something told him that that made sense. For a brief second the 'real' Gordon broke free and he realised what was going on, what had happened, but only for the briefest of seconds. 'OH MY GOD' he thought, 'I'M UNDER HIS CONTROL' and then his mind, over-run with information, shut down and he felt the world turn to darkness.  
  
Scott felt numb, there was no other way to describe it, the Hood was in their house with their father's face, and a gun in his hand. He's got us just where he wants us. Scott thought as he gently let go of Gordon's arm. Suddenly he remembered something, 'DON'T LOOK INTO HIS EYES!' he shouted in warning to his brothers. 'THAT'S HOW HE GETS TO YOU REMEMBER?' His cry had both Virgil and Alan throwing their hands in front of their eyes, but Gordon didn't seem to be responding at all. He just stood staring at the Hood. 'GORDO, COVER YOUR EYES!' Scott shouted and then he stood in front of his brother, facing him, blocking the Hood's gaze. Gordon's eyes clouded in confusion and then widened before to Scott's horror, he keeled over. Scott quickly lunged for him and caught his younger brother before he hit the floor. Virgil quickly knelt beside him and the two shared a terrified glance as they observed their brother's unconscious state and pale face. Alan ran over and looked equally horrified. 'What are we going to do?' he shouted.  
  
The Hood stopped his eyes from glowing and stepped forward menacingly, 'there's nothing you can do Alan.' He answered causing the youngest Tracy to stare at him in fear, when he said his name.  
  
'Your brother's mine now!'  
  
- _ _ _ _ _  
  
John sat watching from the shuttle window as it entered earth's atmosphere. He knew he shouldn't have left TB5 unmanned but he also knew that his brothers' lives were more important. Jeremy, a NASA astronaut who had been rescued by IR before and had vowed his secrecy, gave him a reassuring wink, ' we'll be there soon John' he said 'E.T.A 12 minutes.'  
  
'I know Jeremy' he answered, 'I just hate this waiting around.'  
  
Jerry shot a pointed glance at John, 'maybe you're in the wrong craft then mate.' He said referring to TB5.  
  
John smiled greatful for the distraction. Just 11 more minutes, he told himself and then the Hood was going to meet his maker, nobody messed with his family and got away with it.  
  
_ _ _  
  
_ _ _ _  
  
Jeff hurried off the concorde, practically running,  
  
'Jeff wait!' Penny huffed alongside him, 'I know you're anxious to get back, but I can't run in stilettos.'  
  
Jeff laughed, even in light of the situation Penny managed to make him smile. 'Come on Penny!' he replied, the helli- jet will be at the island in 15 minutes. As he spoke the heli-jet came into land and a familiar head popped out. 'M..MMr Tracy' Brains spoke up, 'h..h.h..hurry.'  
  
'Thank God Brains, I was worried you wouldn't make it in time.'  
  
Brains waited until Penny climbed aboard and then started up the engine, 'When y.y..you called while we were shopping Mr Tracy, I couldn't believe it. I should have kept my transmittor on.'  
  
'You're not to blame Brains, this was supposed to be your time off. Where's everyone else?'  
  
'I did as you asked Mr Tracy, I didn't tell Tin-Tin of Grandma anything, they'd only worry. I told them to stay an extra night at the bellmont hotel, and do some more shopping. They didn't need too much p..p..persuading.'  
  
'Well done Brains and Kyrano's with them?'  
  
'Yes Mr Tracy.'  
  
'Good, now Brains..' Jeff began, 'that's my family in there we're going to have to be very careful.'  
  
'I know Mr Tracy' Brains answered sharing a worried glance with Jeff, 'I think we all know what the Hood's capable of.'  
  
Jeff gave a curt nod and looked at Penny's watch, just 8 minutes and he'd be there, he had to believe that the Hood hadn't hurt his children, he had to, at the moment that was all he was holding on to.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
'What do you mean, he's yours?' Scott spat out, staring at the only person he truly hated in all the world, his hand automatically brushing back Gordon's hair in a gesture of protectiveness.  
  
The Hood smiled as he trained the gun on Jeff's eldest son. 'I mean, exactly that Scott.'  
  
Virgil mis-interpreted what the Hood was saying, he glared daggers at the source of all their problems, 'I swear to God if you touch him, I'll kill you.' He growled his voice developing a dangerous edge, as he kept a firm hand against his comatose brother.  
  
Alan had raised a hand to his mouth and now he stared at the Hood, his mind whirring and realisation dawning.  
  
'Oh my God, what have you done to him?' he stammered.  
  
Virgil and Scott looked at Alan confusion mirrored in two almost identical pairs of eyes.  
  
'What do you mean, 'done' to him Alan?' Scott said slowly.  
  
Alan looked from his oldest brother back to the Hood who now turned the gun towards him.  
  
'He's been acting funny you guys, don't you see, he wasn't himself..'  
  
Virgil and Scott began to see where Alan was going,  
  
'You mean...' Virgil stuttered  
  
'So you're saying...' Scott began.  
  
'You already got to him.' Alan addressed the Hood, '.didn't you?'  
  
The Hood's evil grin, looking very strange in Jeff's face, widened as he nodded at Alan, 'Give the boy a prize!'  
  
- - - - - -  
  
John could see earth now. Just 5 more minutes till they got home. 'Hang on guys' he mentally willed his brothers, 'I'm nearly there.' Concentrating on what was in his hands, John's mind played out all the possible scenarios that could happen or had happened.  
  
I get there and the Hood has them all hostage I get there and they've realised it's not dad but the Hood and they've caught him. I get there and one of them's dead. I get there and they're all dead  
  
He wouldn't think about the final two choices, they just weren't an option. He had to get there in time. Twisting the object in his hands he frowned, he hated this worrying, hated uncertainty, he had been through this before when his mother had died, well he'd be damned if he lost another family member too soon.  
  
'John..' Jeremy said, 'hello?..You seemed to have zoned out there man.'  
  
'Sorry' john replied, 'What did you say?'  
  
'I asked you if you were alright to work the piece?' he asked motioning to what John held in his hands. 'I mean when's gonna be the right time to use it?'  
  
'When someone threatens my family.' John answered his eyes narrowing as he looked at the gun he held in his hands, '..there isn't a wrong time to use it.'  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Scott lunged forward, 'I'm going to kill you!' he shouted, but was firmly held back by Virgil and Alan.  
  
Scott felt blinded with fury, how could this guy have got to Gordon. They hadn't been apart all week, well not since they went to Miami and that was only to meet Gordon's friend...AND THEN IT HIT HIM! 'Oh how could we be so stupid' he thought to himself.  
  
'You got him in Miami, didn't you?' he said, his voice filled with humourless laughter , 'we are so stupid.'  
  
Virgil and Alan both shook their heads in disbelief as they realised Scott was right.  
  
A groan from the still prone Gordon had them back on their knees at his side.  
  
'Gordo are you ok?' Virgil asked softly as his younger brother's eyes fluttered open.  
  
Gordon ignored him. He sat up abruptly and then rose to his feet, his brothers, confused, did the same. Slowly he walked over to the Hood who looked surprisingly unfazed and took the gun from his hands.  
  
Scott was shocked, if he'd known it would have been that easy he'd have done that half an hour ago, he thought to himself. Still he felt uneasy.  
  
'Way to go kiddo!' Virgil said, relief mingled with the disbelief in his voice.  
  
Alan just watched Gordon warily, the Hood wouldn't back down like that. Why would he just give Gordo the gun. Suddenly he knew what was going to happen.  
  
Gordon held the gun and slowly spun to face them. His face was impassive and looked like it was set in stone, 'all of you stay still' he snarled in a voice that sounded nothing like the Gordon they knew and loved, 'or I'll blow your brains out!' - - - - - --  
  
UH OH!  
  
SO WILL JOHN SHOOT THE HOOD?  
  
WILL JEFF GET THERE TO CONFRONT HIS NEMESIS?  
  
WILL GORDON SHOOT HIS BROTHERS? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'IT'S ALL IN THE MIND'.  
  
Rr please xxxxxxx 


	12. Memories from the corner of my mind

Cgruber, there is plenty of Gordon to go around, so we can share! Here it comes....  
  
Scott couldn't believe his luck, this time last week, he'd been relaxing by the pool with his family, today his worst nemesis had dropped by with his father's face, his father was missing and his little brother was holding them all hostage.  
  
From where he lay, face down on the floor, alongside Alan and Virgil, he peered up at his brother, who the Hood was talking to in earnest. He had to hope that the Hood hadn't got to Gordon completely, that they could still find a way to get the old Gordon back. However even as he thought it, Scott felt the despair kicking in. If the Hood had so much control over his brother that he'd turned a gun on them then it wasn't going to be easy.  
  
As Gordon and the Hood finished talking, Gordon turned to look into his eldest brother's stare. Scott looked back, he loved those eyes. He'd seen them filled with pain after their mother's death, filled with pride on the Olympic podium, dancing with laughter after one of his 'notorious' pranks and full of love when Scott had returned home to form IR. Gordon had the type of eyes that couldn't lie, you knew how he felt purely by looking into them, which was why his pranks usually failed. Scott felt a cold knot form in his stomach as he looked into his brother's eyes, they were emotion-less, the person standing in front of him wasn't his baby brother anymore, it was a stranger.  
  
Virgil spat carpet-fluff from his mouth. For some totally stupid reason all he could think was how he had never noticed that the Tracy carpet was green. Then again, he thought to himself, I never counted on getting to examine it this closely. The Hood had ordered them to lie face-down on the floor while Gordon trained the gun on them.  
  
Gordon...  
  
Virgil inwardly sighed, his Gordon, their Gordon, were they even the same person anymore. Their Gordon wouldn't have done this, not in a million years. Virgil couldn't believe the person holding them hostage was his little brother, yet he refused to believe that Gordon was lost to them. That isn't him, he told himself firmly. Their Gordon was still in there somewhere, and for all of their sakes Virgil knew he had to get him back somehow. At least he had to try.  
  
Alan tried to stop the tears, welling in his eyes from escaping. Well what a hideous day, his father missing and their enemy holding them hostage with a lot of help from Gordo. Alan had known, he knew what Gordon was going to do before he even got the gun. They had always been close and he knew instinctively, it was almost a gut reaction. Not in time to do anything, but in time to know that his brother wasn't on their side anymore.  
  
'Gordon.'  
  
Virgil's voice broke Alan from his thoughts and he turned his head to his left to see what his older brother was doing.  
  
Gordon and the Hood spun to face Virgil.  
  
'.do you remember that time when you were, I don't know 6 and you fell down that cliff-edge and broke your arm? Scott and I had to rescue you, do you remember that?'  
  
Gordon frowned slightly, but he remained silent.  
  
Scott realised what Virgil was doing, he continued, '..we saw you go over and we almost had heart-attacks, when we got there you were just sitting on the ledge, and you weren't even crying, you just said ' Scott I hurted my arm.' I swear we thought you were dead.'  
  
The Hood's eyes narrowed as Gordon frowned further.  
  
'Stop it' he growled, he moved towards Gordon and attempted to take the gun, but Gordon slowly walked away from him, keeping a hand on the gun as he listened.  
  
'And remember when you were on the podium at the Olympics' Alan chimed in, 'remember how we all sat in the stands and Dad cried when you dedicated the award to mum and your family?'  
  
'We were all so proud of you that day' Virgil re-iterated, 'Geez, I must of told the whole audience that it was my little brother up there.'  
  
'Me too,' Scott answered, 'the guys at the Air Force were so sick of me going on about it.'  
  
Gordon stared down at his brothers and shook his head from side to side, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly as memories began flooding back to him. He felt like he'd just woken up from a horrible nightmare. He remembered standing on the podium, his hydrofoil crash, when he fell from the cliff, all of it.  
  
His mouth dropped open as he opened his eyes and realised what he was doing. 'Oh my God..' He said.  
  
Scott grinned in relief, 'I take it we can get off the floor now?' he asked, jokingly.  
  
Gordon didn't answer, he whirled around and aimed the gun at the Hood, 'You.' he spat out, 'You have five seconds to tell me why I shouldn't blow your brains out.'  
  
The Hood was furious, he'd been duped. Damn the Tracys, he thought, damn them all to hell.  
  
'5' Gordon said menacingly as his brothers stood up.  
  
'I.' the Hood began.  
  
'4' Gordon interrupted  
  
'You all deserve to die..'  
  
'3' Gordon replied cocking his head to one side. 'if you all hadn't been so..'  
  
'2'  
  
Gordon never made it to 1.  
  
John dashed into the room, aiming a gun at the Hood.  
  
As all four Tracy brothers spun to look at their sibling, the Hood took advantage of the moment of distraction and lunged for Gordon. He grabbed him and held the gun against the side of his head.  
  
'1' He said evily, his finger tightening on the trigger.  
  
- - - - -  
OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I HEAR YOU CRY, WHY DIDN'T THEY JUST KILL THE EVIL *******, BUT WHERE'S THE FUN IN THAT HEY?  
  
SO NEXT CHAPTERS THE PENULTIMATE ONE GUYS.  
  
WILL JEFF GET BACK TO HELP HIS SONS?  
  
WILL THE HOOD SHOOT OUR LOVEABLE, RED-HEADED GOD?  
  
WILL JOHN EVER IMPROVE HIS BAD TIMING?  
  
Find out in the next chapter of 'It's All In the Mind.' 


	13. The Enemy Within

'NOOOOOOOOOOO!' Virgil, Alan, John and Scott shouted in unison as the Hood placed the barrel at Gordon's temple.  
  
The Hood looked straight at John,  
  
'John' he said sardonically, 'nice of you to join us, now drop the weapon else I'll put a hole in little brother's head.'  
  
John narrowed his eyes furiously and for a second Scott was afraid he wouldn't go along with the Hood, but then he slowly placed the gun on the floor in front of him.  
  
'Now kick it to me.' The Hood ordered, 'nice and slow, I don't want any sudden movements.'  
  
John did as he was told.  
  
'Now go stand over there with your brothers.'  
  
As John walked over to the others, Alan rolled his eyes at him.  
  
'I was trying to rescue you guys.' John defended himself.  
  
'Great job John, thanks.' Alan said sarcastically.  
  
'Oh shut it Al.'  
  
'John' the Hood addressed the middle Tracy, 'I'm sorry I had to cut you off earlier, but I couldn't have anyone ruining my plan could I?'  
  
His brothers exchanged confused looks.  
  
John gave a humourless laugh, 'yeah great plan this is too' he replied sarcastically, 'what are you hoping to do? Take all 5 of us down with one gun? You haven't got a chance in hell.'  
  
'John.' Virgil reminded gently, trying to stop his brother's temper getting Gordon killed, 'um he's got a gun on our little brother, remember?'  
  
'Yes, John...' The Hood said gleefully, 'remember that? I don't have to get you all, but I'll take some of you out and that's enough for me. I've always wanted this, I've waited for this most of my life.'  
  
Scott and Virgil were watching the Hood with matching worried looks.  
  
'OK look..' Scott said cautiously, 'you've got all of us now, why don't you let him go?'  
  
'And what do I get in return?'  
  
Gordon, looking decidedly unfazed for someone with a gun aimed at his head, responded angrily.  
  
'I'll tell you what you'll get you sick maniac, a slow, painful death, that's what!'  
  
The Hood pressed the gun harder against his head.  
  
'Gordon!' Scott warned sharply and then looked at John, suddenly remembering where Gordon got his temper from.  
  
'Don't push me kid.' The Hood growled.  
  
Gordon was unperturbed 'Don't aim a gun at my head and I wouldn't have to push you.'  
  
Virgil winced at his brother's words, Gordon's hot-head was going to get him into trouble like it always did.  
  
Alan's eyes widened at his brother's response. Gordon really did have to learn when to keep his mouth shut, he thought to himself.  
  
The sound of a door slamming and approaching footsteps echoed around the room as the Tracys looked at each other worriedly. With a whoosh the lounge door swung open and there stood Jeff, Penelope and Brains, all three were armed, unfortunately they fell into the exact same situation John had.  
  
'DAD!!!!!' his five sons cried as Jeff entered.  
  
'Boys...' Jeff said in relief, quickly taking them all in, making sure they were ok. He barely had time to wonder why John wasn't in TB5, before he froze, when he saw his second-youngest in the arms of the spitting image of himself.  
  
'Hello Jeff' the mirror image said, 'what a pleasant surprise, now drop your weapons, all of you, unless you want to see another tragic family death.'  
  
The room bristled with tension, everyone there knew he was referring to Lucille, but it was only Gordon who's eyes widened in horror.  
  
'Oh my god, mom!' he said, horrified.  
  
Jeff raised his hands above his head, as did Penny and Brains and walked over to four of his sons. 'What is it son?' he asked his red- headed child.  
  
Gordon had gone very pale and the others watched worriedly as he took several ragged breaths.  
  
The Hood looked scared, he watched Jeff's son uncertainly, he remembered, the Hood felt it.  
  
'Gordo?' Alan shouted anxiously.  
  
'Let him go!' John yelled.  
  
Both Scott and Virgil, took steps forward, Jeff moved forward quickly to stop his two eldest doing something foolish.  
  
'don't be stupid' Jeff scolded, pulling them both back.  
  
Gordon opened his eyes. He felt like ripping the Hood to shreds with his bare hands but he couldn't with a gun against his head. His mind filled with images like the kaleidoscope he had been given as a child.  
  
His mother stopping to help a man who looked like he'd broken down, seeing her being struck unconscious with a crow-bar by the Hood, the Hood placing his mother back in the car-seat, him running, kicking and screaming at the Hood, trying to hurt the man who had hurt his mother, then the Hood grabbing him by the shoulders and looking into his eyes, the dizzy, drowsy sensation, the helplessness he felt, then nothing.  
  
When the terrible images stopped, he slowly opened his eyes, the Hood had killed his mother! The Hood had 'brainwashed' him into forgetting! Gordon had always felt their was something not quite right about his mother's death, the dog story their father had told them just never seemed to ring true in Gordon's mind, now he knew why. And the Hood had made him think his father was responsible, that he'd had an affair. Gordon felt sick, he couldn't believe how much control the Hood had had over him.  
  
'I'm so sorry Dad.' He said softly.  
  
'What?' Jeff said, his eyes filled with obvious fear as he glanced at his son, in the arms of his worst enemy.  
  
'He killed mom.' Gordon said, straight to the point.  
  
There was a horrible silence.  
  
'What?' Scott, Virgil and John said in unison, shock written across their faces.  
  
'He knocked her out, she thought he'd broken down, stopped to help, he knocked her out, left her in the car, wiped my memory and then shoved it into a tree.'  
  
'Oh Jesus.' Alan said horrified.  
  
The three eldest siblings eyes' burned with hatred.  
  
Jeff said nothing. Lucille, his beloved Lucille, killed by this tyrant. He couldn't bear it.  
  
The Hood sighed, 'well I guess you all know the truth now' he said uncaring. 'I enjoyed it too! I enjoy every bit of pain that comes to your precious family.'  
  
Alan looked at the Hood, contempt evident in his blue eyes, 'why?' he said, 'why do you have such a problem with us?'  
  
*******************  
  
'You mean you haven't told them Jeff?' the Hood said in answer to Alan's question, 'you haven't informed your sons of our shared history.'  
  
Jeff shook his head, 'don't Sammy' he said pleading. Brains, Penelope, Scott, Virgil, John, Alan and Gordon looked confused at Jeff, for more information.  
  
'Dad?' Scott said.  
  
Seeing the Hood was not about to let this go, Jeff let out a ragged sigh.  
  
'Well Boys,' he began, 'it's like this, Sammy and I used to be friends a long time ago.'  
  
'Come now Jeff' The Hood/ Sammy said bitterly, 'it was more than that. We were practically like brothers.'  
  
'Yes well' Jeff continued, 'Sammy and I attended the Air Force together, we became partners, I was with your mother then..' He said looking at his sons. 'Scott and Virgil, you two were just little boys, John you were a baby, Alan and Gordon weren't born then. Sammy was married to Ann-Marie, he had two little boys, Gus and Charlie. We were all great friends really.'  
  
As Jeff spoke the Hood winced at the mention of his family's names and tightened his arm around Gordon's neck.  
  
Jeff swallowed hard and seemed to gather himself to speak before continuing.  
  
'One Sunday...'  
  
'November 29th 2001' the Hood interrupted.  
  
Jeff looked pained, 'I know the date' he said quietly.  
  
'I.was coming home from work when I was blinded by the sun. I couldn't see a thing, all I felt was a tremendous impact and then I woke in hospital.'  
  
The Hood's voice was barely audible, 'at least you got to wake up Jeff.'  
  
Scott listened, dreading what he was going to hear.  
  
John and Virgil shared concerned looks.  
  
'...the car that crashed into me, was Ann-Maries' Jeff said his tone gruff. 'She and the children were killed instantly.'  
  
This announcement drew exclamations of horror from all around the room.  
  
'There you are kids, your father killed my family.' The Hood said angrily, 'What do you think of him now?'  
  
********  
  
'That's not true Sammy.' Jeff replied, but he was looking at his sons, who all seemed very shocked. 'Ann- Marie had been drinking, I was blinded by the sun, but the police said eye-witnesses claimed she was all over the road.'  
  
'You're a liar, you killed them!' The Hood shouted and further tightened his grip on Gordon.  
  
'I felt guilty for years Sammy', Jeff disputed, 'I still do, but it wasn't my fault, the courts ruled it was Ann-Marie's fault, that's why I was cleared of any charge.'  
  
'Sounds like Dad's right' John spoke up, 'he can't be blamed for what happened to your family.'  
  
'Oh yes he can.' The Hood replied. 'How do you think I felt knowing you were going home to your lovely Lucille and your boys while I was burying my family?'  
  
'I tried to help' Jeff responded, 'I came to apologise, you threw it back in my face, accused me of being jealous of you and killing your family.'  
  
'I stand by that.' The Hood stated, 'after the funeral I followed you home, I watched you cuddling your boys on the couch, kissing your wife and I knew I had to make you feel how I felt, make you lose what I lost. You took my family from me so I was going to take yours from you. For a while I just watched, I wanted to find a way to hurt you bad, and then I pounced..'  
  
'Lucille...' Jeff breathed.  
  
'Yes, I saw the same look of fear on your wife's face, when she realised it was me, who had 'broken down', as I imagined on my Ann- Marie when you took her away from me. Lucille wasn't at fault, it was you, but I knew the way to make you suffer was to get rid of the heart of Jeff Tracy, his family.'  
  
The Tracys, Brains and Penelope all stared at the Hood, fearful of how insane one person could be.  
  
'When I killed Lucille, I knew I had to shut these two up,' he said gesturing at Gordon and Alan with the gun, 'they were the only witnesses, when I wasn't watching your every move I honed my genetic talent passed down by my Japanese grandparents, hypnosis and mind- control. I became so good at it, that it became fun for me, a useful tool in the destruction of you Tracys. I managed to wipe their memories so they had no memory of their mother's death. Then I watched and waited for another opportunity to strike.'  
  
Jeff felt like he was in a vortex, spinning out of control and he had no way of getting out of it.  
  
'I had a try at your youngest.' his enemy continued, 'setting the school on fire, but the pesky kid managed to break a window and pull some friends out with him.'  
  
Alan turned white.  
  
Jeff recalled vividly the day his eldest son Scott had phoned him, hysterical as the Primary School that his youngest was at had been reported to be in flames. Luckily the fire-engines had put the fire out and Alan had only mild smoke-inhalation.  
  
The other boys turned to look at Alan, they all remembered the incident and had been terrified for their baby brother.  
  
The Hood continued his vengeful tale, 'I decided I had to be more organised if I was to be successful in murdering your family, so I compiled files on each of your boys, likes, dislikes, hobbies, what time they went to sleep at night to what time they woke up in the morning.' As Scott, Virgil, John and Alan looked at him in utter disbelief he smiled, 'Oh yes boys, all those times you felt someone watching you, it was me, when you felt the hairs stand up on the backs of your necks, i wasn't far away. And then I realised that this one,' he nudged Gordon as he spoke, 'loved the water. When I heard he had joined WASP I knew that this was the perfect opportunity....'  
  
It was Gordon's turn to turn white, he frowned as he listened, but even before he spoke Gordon knew what the Hood was talking about.  
  
'I found a hydrofoil.' he said menacingly, 'I knew our Gordon here, loved speed, by the way' he released Gordon enough to look at the boy's face, 'who was that cute blond you dated in the 1st year of WASP, she was A-grade.'  
  
Gordon looked positively murderous.  
  
'Anyway, I found this hydrofoil and decided that I'd give you a helping hand on reaching the record-breaking speeds. I cut the breaks. It was so easy. I watched you from a cliff, boy was that a nasty smash. I was sure I'd killed you, no such luck though, what is it with you Tracys? You just don't die.'  
  
Jeff was incensed with fury. Not only had this monster killed his wife, he'd almost killed two of his sons.  
  
The Hood was on a roll now. 'Imagine how happy I was to hear you had formed an international rescue programme. There were all kinds of ways I could get at your children. But unfortunately Jeff, they gained their survival skills from you, obviously not their mother, Lucille was way to easy.'  
  
Gordon had heard enough, he suddenly bit the Hood's arm which was wrapped around his neck viciously.  
  
At the same moment Jeff rushed forward and hurled himself full force into the Hood.  
  
**********  
  
The lounge broke into chaos.  
  
John and Scott both rushed forward as the two Jeff's grappled with one another, Gordon dove for the gun he had knocked from the Hood's hands, Virgil and Alan ushered Penelope and Brains to the far side of the lounge, and safety and then rushed back to the fray.  
  
John and Scott both grabbed the Hood and began fighting.  
  
John wrestled with the Hood and pinned him down, he looked up in triumph and then froze.  
  
Scott threw the Hood against the desk and Virgil rushed to help restrain him, he looked up to find a very puzzled and shocked John staring at him.  
  
Scott suddenly realised the problem. John had Jeff Tracy pinned against the floor, Scott had the other Jeff Tracy pinned against the desk. Both thought they had the Hood.  
  
'Dad' Alan said stepping forward looking at the two identical faces of his father and his worst enemy staring back at him.  
  
'John, let go, it's me, your father.' Said the man John had pinned to the ground. John looked up at Scott. Which one was their father?  
  
'No John.' the Jeff restrained by Scott said, 'I'm your father, don't listen to him.'  
  
Virgil summed up everyone's feelings 'oh bloody hell,' he said.  
  
*********  
  
Gordon held the gun in his hands as he looked from one Jeff to the other,  
  
'Gordon, I am your father, listen to me.' Said the Jeff with Scott.  
  
'No I'm your father' the Jeff with John argued.  
  
Gordon turned the gun on one of the Jeff's and pulled the trigger.  
  
********  
  
15 minutes later  
  
The real Jeff Tracy wiped the sweat from his brow. All 6 Tracys, were huddled in the lounge in a fair amount of shock after the days events. The police milling around their living room only showed what a weird day it had been. After Gordon had shot the Hood, in the leg, preventing him from escaping, Alan and Virgil had happily tied him up, while Brains had phoned the police, and Penelope had made the house secure so there'd be no suspicions about International Rescue. Jeff was reprimanding Scott about pinning him against his own desk while John had grinned triumphantly behind him.  
  
'How did you know you weren't shooting me?' Jeff turned to Gordon as he watched the Hood being restrained with hand-cuffs by the police,  
  
Gordon looked up at his father and his brothers as they looked at him, curious. His eyes gleamed mischievously.  
  
'Come on Dad, you're my dad as if I wouldn't know which one was a stressed-out, psychotic, madman and which one was...well.the Hood.'  
  
Jeff scowled as his sons laughed, but they were all glad to have the old Gordon back, 'alright,' he said, 'well thank you Gordon, considering your brothers had no idea which one was their father, I have to say I'm very proud of you.'  
  
'I'm so sorry I said all that stuff about you dad. I really was under his thumb.'  
  
Jeff pulled his son into a hug, as the others watched happily, 'mind- control's dangerous Gordon I'm just glad you're all ok.'  
  
'Hey Gordo..' Virgil said  
  
'Yeah Virg.'  
  
'You know I think you owe me an apology too, you know you really hurt my arm earlier.'  
  
Gordon rolled his eyes, 'I'm not gonna apologize for you not being in shape Virg, if you had some muscles then maybe I wouldn't have been able to hurt you.'  
  
Virgil looked miffed, but he was happy that his brother was back to his old self.  
  
'Come here you.' He said hugging his brother tightly.  
  
Scott, John and Alan looked at each other and then joined in the hug, which quickly turned into a pile-on.  
  
Jeff walked slowly away from his sons, who were entangled in a mass heap on the floor and walked over towards the police who were leading the Hood from the Tracy's lounge. Jeff looked into the Hood's eyes and felt, anger and disgust building up inside him.  
  
'You're going to jail for a long, long time.' He growled.  
  
'I'm not finished with you yet Tracy,' the Hood replied, 'not by a long shot. I'll be watching and waiting, and when I get my chance, I'll get out of jail. There aren't four walls on this earth that can keep me from coming after you, or your family.'  
  
Jeff stared hard into the eyes of a man with the soul of a devil.  
  
'Just try it', he goaded, 'I dare you. You give me one excuse!'  
  
The Hood just smiled as he was led away.  
  
In spite of the warmth of the lounge Jeff shivered.  
  
***********  
  
1 hour later  
  
The Tracy brothers sat in the lounge, happy to be re-united again. After reprimanding John for leaving Thunderbird Five unattended, Jeff had gone to bed, telling John that he would take him back in the morning, so the Tracy boys were making the most of being all together.  
  
7 empty bottles of Jeff's favourite whisky sat in front of them as they compared thoughts on the day's events.  
  
'SSSSoo. you're shshsh..saying' John slurred, 'that you actually th...th.threw dad out on his ass.'  
  
'Yep' Alan answered swaying dangerously as he stood, 'to kicking dad to the kirb.' He announced toasting his glass.  
  
'Kicking dad to the kirb' his bothers replied, lifting their glasses and downing them in one swig.  
  
'You know...' Scott began, philosophical when drunk, 'we really should apologise for that.'  
  
'I knew it was the Hood' John said from the floor, where he lay flat on his back, balancing his re-filled glass on his chest.  
  
Virgil, attempted to keep his hand steady as he poured himself another glass of whisky.  
  
'I knew it was too.' He said.  
  
'No you didn't Virg' Scott pointed out from the chair behind Jeff's desk, 'don't lie.'  
  
'Oh alright' Virgil admitted, 'I didn't!'  
  
Gordon grinned his feet lying across Alan's chest as they shared the couch, 'You know what would have been funny?' he said easing himself up onto his elbows, his brothers stared at him.  
  
'If I had actually shot Dad!'  
  
Scott, Virgil and John laughed, Alan looked horrified.  
  
'Why would you shoot dad?' he asked in his drunken stupor, 'He's alright really, for a dad.'  
  
'Alan I think you've had too much.' Scott said pointing to the bottle in Alan's hand.  
  
'I knew it was the Hood.' John repeated.  
  
Virgil ignored him, he sat in the armchair, 'to happy endings' he said, raising his glass.  
  
'happy endings' his brothers toasted.  
  
'I knew it was the hood' John announced.  
  
'John we know ok.' Scott said in exasperation, his feet on the desk as the lounge erupted in groans, 'you've told us already.'  
  
'Besides..' Gordon muttered from the sofa, 'I don't think you have much to be proud of after that pathetic attempt a rescue.'  
  
John turned red and flopped back against his armchair as his brothers laughed, 'I w..w.w..'  
  
'was?' Scott volunteered  
  
John nodded and pointed a finger at Scott, '.was trying to rescue you guys. Anyhow if it wasn't for, Mr 'take the gun Mr arch enemy' over there.' he protested pointing at Gordon, 'I could have nailed him.'  
  
'Hey I resent that.' Gordon grumbled, 'if you hadn't rushed in, gun toting like one of the Hardy Boys, I wouldn't have been distracted.'  
  
John thought hard, 'the Hardy boys? Was I like one of them..' He grinned drunkenly, 'they're cool.'  
  
Scott shook his head, seriously, 'no John,' he said to his younger brother as he watched Virgil attempting to walk in a straight line, exit the room, 'I preferred Nancy Drew.'  
  
As Alan, Gordon, Scott and John argued over who was the better detective, Virgil re-entered the room.  
  
'Hey guys...' he called, holding up a large bottle of vodka, 'Looky what I found?'  
  
Alan and Gordon grinned at each other, John clapped and Scott looked confused.  
  
'I thought we found all of Dad's secret stash.'  
  
'We did.'  
  
'Then who's is that?' Scott asked in confusion.  
  
'Grandma's!' Virgil announced, before they all broke into hysterical laughter.  
  
*************  
  
20 minutes later  
  
Alan lay sprawled across the sofa, snoring.  
  
His brothers, after finishing off their grandmother's vodka were now enjoying an arm wrestling competition.  
  
'Ow,' Virgil shouted as Gordon slammed his arm against the table, as Scott and John egged them on.  
  
'Hah! You lose Virg!' Gordon grinned.  
  
'That's not fair' Virgil argued, 'it's still wounded from earlier.'  
  
'Aw shut up Virg!' John put in. 'He beat you fair and square!'  
  
'Now I remember why dad sent you to the space station.' Virgil retorted moodily.  
  
Gordon and Scott giggled.  
  
John lunged at Virgil and they wrestled one another.  
  
Scott and Gordon watched, amused.  
  
'Hey be quiet guys' Scott said as his brothers wrestled. 'We don't want to wake up Dad!'  
  
'Ooooh no we couldn't wake up Dad could we?' Gordon said in mock fear.  
  
'Unfortunately you already have.' Came a loud voice from behind them.  
  
*************  
  
All five Tracy boys, including the newly-awakened but still, off his head, Alan, stood in a line as Jeff patrolled like an army sergeant, in front of them.  
  
'Not only is it very late.' Jeff growled, 'But you have also drunk my best malt whisky.' His sons hung their heads, Virgil kicked at the carpet with his foot.  
  
'And whose is that Vodka?' Jeff asked.  
  
His sons, all seemed to be having trouble containing themselves as he saw grins break out across their faces, but they avoided eye-contact.  
  
'Well I'll have to see that the owner of this bottle answers for this.' He continued.  
  
This only seemed to make his sons worse. Vigil's shoulders shook, in silent laughter, John had been unable to suppress a laugh, and Scott, Alan and Gordon all bit their lips to contain themselves.  
  
'Right' Jeff muttered in exasperation, as he tightened his bathrobe, 'I see I'm not going to get an intelligent response out of any of you tonight, so I suggest you go to bed now, all of you.'  
  
As his sons began to file past him, Jeff looked at his middle-son,  
  
'and you needn't think that just because you're back in Thunderbird Five tomorrow, that this is all over young man.'  
  
John, rolled his eyes and followed his brothers.  
  
Jeff looked at all the empty bottles in front of him, shook his head, and turned out the lights.  
  
************  
  
As they stumbled and staggered to their rooms, the Tracy brothers chattered to themselves, mostly criticizing their father.  
  
'I see I'm not going to get an intelligent response out of any of you tonight, so I suggest you go to bed.' Alan growled, in his best Jeff interpretation.  
  
His brothers laughed.  
  
'and you needn't think that just because you're back in Thunderbird Five tomorrow, that this is all over young man.' John barked, he turned to his brothers, 'and you wonder why I like staying in the space station so much?'  
  
They all laughed again.  
  
'Well guys we'll see you in the morning.' He said to Gordon and Virgil who continued to their room down the hall.  
  
'Yeah we'll all get up to..to...Uh?' Gordon said to Virgil, forgetting why they had to get up again.  
  
Virgil frowned but then nodded as he remembered, 'see you off Johnny,' he finished triumphantly.  
  
John looked at them amused, 'yeah whatever.'  
  
'Night guys' Alan said  
  
'See you tomorrow.' Scott offered before all three disappeared into their room.  
  
'Night' Gordon and Virgil replied.  
  
As they continued up the long corridor, Virgil turned to his younger brother, a frown creasing his handsome face.  
  
'Hey Gordo?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'One thing..'  
  
'What?'  
  
'How did you really know which one was Dad before?'  
  
'What are you talking about' Gordon asked as he opened the door to their room. 'I just knew it was Dad.'  
  
'Oh come off it' Virgil retorted, 'none of us knew, and as much as he'd dispute it, John only realised when he picked up Dad's life-signs somewhere else, that it was the Hood, so how did you know?'  
  
Gordon grinned as he turned to his brother, 'well apart from the fact that he's my father and I knew him, it may have been Penny's florescent pink watch on his wrist that gave him away.'  
  
Virgil laughed,  
  
'I mean even a maniac like the Hood, doesn't have the awful fashion sense of our father!'  
  
'Good to have you back Gordo!' Virgil said smiling as they stepped into the room.  
  
'It's good to be back Virg,' Gordon grinned at his brother and flung an arm around his shoulder, it's good to be back!'  
  
The door closed behind them.  
  
THE END * 


	14. Acknowledgements

Hope you liked it guys. As always it's been fun. Cgruber, how about you have Gordon weekends and I'll have him in the week? Sound good? Alright then.  
  
Thankyou everyone for all your reviews, as a thankyou, I am going to name you all.  
  
So big hugs to ;  
  
Assena, Kate Kernshaw, Tikatu, Clark959, Mad Melma, Closetfan, Boomercat, Virgil4eva , BeccaT, Duette Maxwell, Star, Samantha Winchester, Thunderbird a, Vincenzo0506, MnM, Amber, Sakka, Fran  
  
And big thanks to my two main reviewers,  
  
Yveybevy and Cgruber.  
  
It's been fun!  
  
*** I'll be writing another story as soon as possible, so thanks everyone who reviewed and those who didn't review but read this. Keep up the great writing, I hope you'll review my next story. ***  
  
Hugs all round Charl xxxx 


End file.
